


This is the Ultimate

by Ibrahil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boxing, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen es el campeón de pesos medio mediano de la UFC, y la estrella más grande de la compañía. También es el más reservado. Jared es el escritor asignado para ayudar al público a conocerlo mejor. Jared es invitado de mala gana al campo de entrenamiento de Jensen, donde este se está preparando para la pelea más grande de su carrera, para obtener una mejor visión de su vida profesional. Pero Jared no tarda en descubrir que tiene un interés personal en Jensen. Se sorprende cuando Jensen concuerda con sus sentimientos, y una verdadera relación comienza a desarrollarse entre ellos. Se separan cuando una noticia devastadora se filtra a la prensa, y Jensen aleja a Jared fuera de su vida. Jared mira desde la barrera como la carrera de Jensen se desintegra en el paso de cuatro rounds de cinco minutos, y se niega a permanecer lejos. Lo que tienen, y el hombre que Jensen no se da cuenta que puede ser, es por lo que vale la pena luchar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Ultimate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is the Ultimate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9104) by neros_violin. 



Titulo: This Is The Ultimate

Autor: [neros_violin](http://neros-violin.livejournal.com/)

Traduce: evian_fork (Ibrahil)

Beta en español: Vane_chan6

 **Parejas** : Jensen/Jared AU

 **Rating** : NC-17

**Palabras: 20mil**

**Advertencias/Spoilers** : Violencia grafica.

 **Resumen** : _Jensen es el campeón de pesos medio mediano de la UFC, y la estrella más grande de la compañía. También es el más reservado. Jared es el escritor asignado para ayudar al público a conocerlo mejor. Jared es invitado de mala gana al campo de entrenamiento de Jensen, donde este se está preparando para la pelea más grande de su carrera, para obtener una mejor visión de su vida profesional. Pero Jared no tarda en descubrir que tiene un interés personal en Jensen. Se sorprende cuando Jensen concuerda con sus sentimientos, y una verdadera relación comienza a desarrollarse entre ellos. Se separan cuando una noticia devastadora se filtra a la prensa, y Jensen aleja a Jared fuera de su vida. Jared mira desde la barrera como la carrera de Jensen se desintegra en el paso de cuatro rounds de cinco minutos, y se niega a permanecer lejos. Lo que tienen, y el hombre que Jensen no se da cuenta que puede ser, es por lo que vale la pena luchar._

 **Notas de la autora: escrito para el** [**rpf_big_bang**](http://rpf-big-bang.livejournal.com/).

 **Link al Art:** [Aqui!](http://xeyra.livejournal.com/51404.html)

**Link al fic Original:[Aquí!!](http://neros-violin.livejournal.com/4587.html)** ****

 

 

 

**GLOSARIO DE TERMINOS**

(*Cutman: El hombre que se encarga de cuidar a los luchadores y curarlos.)

(*Pay-Per-Views: Canales pagos.)

(*Times Square es una importante intersección de Manhattan (Nueva York), mejor conocida como la Gran Manzana)

(*Sports Illustrated es una revista semanal dedicada al deporte, propiedad del gigante de los medios de comunicación Time Warner)  
(*Muay Thai, es el origen del Kickboxing, es un deporte de contacto, donde se usan mas las piernas que otra parte del cuerpo)

(*Jiu-jitsu brasileño, es un arte marcial, deporte o forma de defensa personal, que se centra en las técnicas que se originan en el jiu-jitsu japonés, y se derivan del judo, solo que mejora la lucha en el suelo.)

(*MMA: (Mixed Martial Arts) Las artes marciales mixtas son artes marciales que incorporan tanto golpes, como técnicas de lucha en pie, y en el suelo)

(*UFC: La Ultimate Fighting Championship es una promoción de artes marciales mixtas, con sede en Estados Unidos)

(*Debbie Does Dallas: Una película porno de cheerleaders)

(*Kelp: un tipo de alga)

(Hypoxia: es un estado en la cual el cuerpo completo (hipoxia generalizada), o una región del cuerpo (hipoxia de tejido), se ve privado del suministro adecuado de [oxígeno](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ox%C3%ADgeno_diat%C3%B3mico).)

(Acido Láctico: Durante el ejercicio intenso, cuando hay demasiada demanda de energía, el lactato se produce más rápidamente que la capacidad de los tejidos para eliminarlo y la concentración de lactato comienza a aumentar.)

(Kimura: Movimiento de karate.)

(Shiner Bock: Famosa cerveza texana.)

(MGM: Cadena de Televisión y productora de películas que también posee un Hotel en Vegas)

(Bliss: Club nocturno en Vegas que cambia de nombre de cuando en cuando)

(TiVo: Un DVD que graba programas de tv cuando quieras)

**PARTE UNO**

El ruido de la multitud - gritos, golpeteos, exigentes -  hace vibrar las tejas del techo, hace que las enfermizas luces fluorescentes del vestuario parpadeen y salten. Una canción de rock resuena a través de los altavoces, todas de percusión y un desagradable bajo eléctrico. Jensen golpea sus nudillos ligeramente acolchados, el golpe familiar de cuero con cuero es algo que siente, pero no puede oír. Chris amasa sus hombros, manteniéndolo relajado. En realidad, el masaje en los hombros es una excusa para acercarse lo suficiente a los oídos de Jensen a gritar instrucciones, estrategias y tácticas de última hora. Jensen deja de prestarle atención. Si no sabe toda esa mierda, va a perder la pelea. No hay tal cosa como la preparación a una pelea. Cada rival podría ser su último, el mejor, su mayor desafío. Esta vez no es diferente.

Se siente bien, caliente y listo.

Chris le sujeta con la mano de la parte posterior de su cabeza.

— ¿Me estás escuchando, hijo?

Los ojos azules perforan el verde, y Jensen le permite ver, lo que esta sintiendo. Chris no tiene miedo de ello, de la necesidad de disciplina, la fuertemente atada necesidad cavernícola, la anticipación, o el miedo, nada de eso. De hecho, su sonrisa lobuna es tan viciosa como la suya. Jensen lee sus labios.

— ¡Ese es mi muchacho!

Se quedan así sentados, mostrando los dientes y frente a frente, casi una postura de lucha  hasta que Mike le palmea el hombro de Jensen.

—Es hora.

Jensen permite caer sus brazos a los costados, y salta sobre las puntas de sus pies, manteniendo sus caderas y pantorrillas sueltas. La pesada puerta de hierro traquetea abriéndose para revelar una pandilla de hombres mayores con trajes de color rojo y dorado reconocibles del hotel/casino. Su seguridad, más una guardia ceremonial que cualquier tipo con verdadero musculo. La fuerza verdadera -sus compañeros de entrenamiento y sus compañeros de equipo- caminan detrás de él, listos para el largo viaje desde el túnel a la jaula.

Las líneas de la música de su _ring_ suben y suben, las notas volviéndose ruidosas e intensas junto con la multitud y la adrenalina en su torrente sanguíneo. Atraviesa la cortina para entrar en la arena y los gritos y aplausos llegan a un crescendo frenético, mientras los flashes estallan como fuegos artificiales. Ha hecho esto mas veces de las que se ha molestado en contar, pero eso no impide que el rubor furioso se extienda a lo largo de todo su cuerpo a la reacción. La gente no se supone que grite para él o que quieran tomar fotos de él. Él lucha porque lo ama, porque le hace sentir vivo, y porque no está hecho para hacer otra cosa.

Manos sin cuerpo intentan alcanzarle sobre las barricadas, y él choca las que entran en su línea de visión, palmadas y golpes de nudillo. Esta concentrado en la jaula, cada vez más cerca, ahora a veinticinco minutos de concentrar su voluntad y probarla en alguien mas.

Eddie Vedder se lamenta de ser el primer mamífero en usar pantalones mientras Jensen se quita la sudadera y se sale de su calzado deportivo. El _cutman*_ untagrasa entre sus cejas y en sus pómulos, mientras que otra persona comprueba que su cinturón y guantes estén regulados. El árbitro, quien ofició tres de sus últimas cinco peleas, ladra recordatorios innecesarios acerca de los golpes bajos y golpes de codo ilegales. Jensen imagina que así es como se siente el ser un gladiador o un soldado, esta preparación ritual de uniformes, reglas y las armas. Su cuerpo es el arma.

Entra en la jaula con otro rugido ensordecedor de la multitud. La alfombra está abundantemente salpicada con sangre de una pelea anterior, patrones abstractos de color rojo para encontrar miedo o inspiración. Gira alrededor de la jaula una vez, paso a paso, y su equipo despliega las pancartas de los patrocinadores y el campo de entrenamiento en su esquina. No esta allí todavía, pero más cerca.

Crawford ya está en su rincón, un joven con una barbilla decente, el potencial decente, y mucha actitud. A la multitud le encanta la actitud, pero la gente no tiene idea de lo que se siente en el interior del octágono. Jensen si lo sabe, y deja su actitud en algún lugar en el vestuario. Es tan equilibrado, tan centrado, que sus pies bien podrían ser parte de la tierra.

Las luces se apagan y Jensen respira profundo y limpio. La adrenalina se dispara por su sistema, pero el entrenamiento de la meditación se activa, por lo que se imagina el subidón como una manada de caballos fantasmas cuya energía la aprovecha y lleva dentro de sí mismo para utilizarla cuando la necesite. Dios, ama esto, la sinergia de control y la disciplina y la preparación y determinación. Es como la mejor droga y el mejor sexo y la mejor comida, pero mejor, porque todo está dentro de él. No necesita nada más.

El réferi ladra, “¡Vamos a por ello!”, se mueven hacia el centro del octágono, tocan sus guantes, y Jensen se olvida de su ser y se encuentra al mismo tiempo.

 

*

 

Jared por lo general ve UFC  _pay-per-view*_ en la casa de Chad. Chad invita a un centenar o algo así, de sus mejores amigos, y Jared pasa la mayor parte de la noche coqueteando con un ojo puesto en la mayoría de los desnudos musculosos chicos en el plasma de 90 pulgadas. Algunos de sus pantalones son francamente obscenos, y quiere escribir cartas a los diseñadores, dándoles las gracias por su ingenio.

Observo el titular de la defensa de Ackles en un bar al azar en _Times Square*_ , compartiendo un plato de nachos de vanguardia con el jefe de redacción de _Sports Illustrated_ *. Ha trabajado por cuenta propia para la revista una vez, pero era para una pieza relativamente pequeña en las ligas de fútbol de grama. No tiene nada que ver sobre la posibilidad de una exclusiva con Jensen Ackles.

Jared ha estado trabajando con Sam Ferris durante los últimos dos meses. Desde que se fue por cuenta propia, ha hecho reportajes de la arquitectura de Europa del Este, el arrecife de coral frente a la costa de Belice, el malestar social y el conflicto étnico en Sri Lanka, sobre el gobernador de un estado occidental pequeño que rápidamente ganó suficiente apoyo político como candidato a la presidencia por el partido republicano, la cultura del fútbol en Brasil, y un favorito personal en términos de investigación, la creciente popularidad del hedonismo gastronómico de los Estados Unidos y Europa Occidental. Ganó casi veinte kilos durante las seis semanas de "investigación" por ese, pero valió la pena cada minuto que tuvo que pasar en el gimnasio durante seis semanas después de que el artículo salió, ejercitándose.

Todos los trabajos son divertidos e interesantes e impresionantes, pero su curiosidad innata le ha hecho picar de ganas de convencer a Sam para que le deje hacer este proyecto. Cuando Ackles gano tres peleas _pay-per-view_ en fila, los escritores de deportes comenzaron a pedir a gritos uno encima del otro saber quién era este tipo. Él les dio lo básico en las conferencias posteriores a la lucha: nació y se crió en Texas, pelea con _Team of the Republica_ , en un gimnasio que inició en Austin con su mejor amigo y compañero de entrenamiento Christian Kane, comenzó a entrenar en _Muay Thai kickboxing*_ cuando era adolescente, tiene un cinturón marrón de _jiu-jitsu brasileño_ de adolescente, y se entrenó con el equipo de lucha libre _American Olympic_ para completar su técnica _MMA_ *, nunca se casó, no tiene hijos, una familia agradable, y es generalmente discreto acerca de las relaciones.

Pronto se ganó una reputación de ser cortés al margen de los periodistas, haciendo lo mínimo para satisfacer las demandas de su posición y su contrato con la UFC*. Para los primeros nueve meses de su meteórico ascenso, la prensa deportiva nacional tomó esta actitud con desconcierto. Después de otra conferencia de prensa previa al combate llena de expresiones faciales cuidadosamente neutrales y respuestas enlatadas, fue que más o menos decidido en masa, los periodistas se decidieron a mostrarle lo que sucede con las figuras del deporte que no juegan bien con los medios de comunicación.

Si querían escribir sobre algún aspecto de su vida, profesionalmente y personalmente, y él no les daba nada para seguir adelante, se lo inventaban. Fue calumniado como un chico bastante puto por su relación de cortar y empezar de cero con la actriz Danneel Harris, acusado de ser perezoso con su entrenamiento, un luchador complaciente que sólo lo hizo con una combinación de accidente genético y suerte, señalado como un déspota nepotista por compartir sus dólares de patrocinio con amigos que también entrenaban en su gimnasio, y por último y a la vez no, acusado de haber usado esteroides. (Después de cinco minutos pasados en Google, Jared determinó que la historia de los esteroides se originó en un blog popular de deporte, pero poco fiable mantenido por un adolescente de diecisiete años en Peoria, Illinois.)

Los rumores y la especulación no alentaban a Ackles a abrirse. En todo caso, se cerró con más fuerza como campeón, usando su gran influencia dentro de los patrocinantes para negociar aún menos tiempo con los medios de comunicación. Así que después de casi dos años como el campeón de peso medio mediano en un deporte que rápidamente se ha hecho más popular que el boxeo, dos años antes de la lucha a su camino en la clasificación, ocho victorias en nueve peleas, nadie sabe nada significativo acerca de él.

Jared quiere ser la persona que lo haga.

Él y Sam negociaron los términos, arrojando cifras y fechas el uno al otro, y Jared sabe que tiene esto en la bolsa por la manera en la que Sam sigue usando el tiempo futuro.

Dejan de hablar el tiempo suficiente para ver la pelea de Ackles. Jensen noquea a Crawford cincuenta y siete segundos en la primera ronda. Su oponente no le deja un solo golpe.

 

*

 

Kripke coloca el cinturón del Campeonato de Pesos Medio Medianos alrededor de la cintura de Jensen por tercera vez en muchas peleas. La primera vez se sintió como un desafío. La segunda vez, como validación. Esta vez se siente pesado. Jeff Morgan mete un micrófono bajo su nariz, gritando sus felicitaciones por encima del ruido de la multitud.  
  
—Háblame de la pelea. No parece que te dio muchos problemas.

—Todo el mundo se ve atrapado alguna vez, Jeff. Le sucede a los mejores de nosotros. – Jensen habla en serio. Él sabe que si Crawford hubiera atacado, golpeado a Jensen fuera de su plan de juego, podría fácilmente ser él de espaldas, siendo atendido por los médicos. La cosa es, que no había una oportunidad en el infierno de que Crawford hiciera eso. Jensen había estudiado sus peleas pasadas, memorizado su estilo, catalogado sus defensas, a lo que retrocedía cuando se sentía amenazado, en lo que confiaba cuando se sentía seguro. Estaba todo grabado digitalmente, allí mismo para que el lo explotara. Crawford cayó por la previsibilidad de la juventud e inexperiencia, no porque Jensen fuera el mejor boxeador del mundo.

La sonrisa de Morgan es un destello blanco en la oscuridad de su rostro barbudo. Un ex campeón de peso semi-pesado antes de que cambiara de profesión, Morgan entiende exactamente lo que Jensen está diciendo, y lo que no dice. También entiende cómo trucar a la multitud como un jodido gladiador.

—No te ha pasado a ti.

La multitud estalla. Es un gran punto de venta para la promoción - Jensen Ackles, barbilla de ladrillo, nunca ha sido noqueado. Ni siquiera derribado. Es una mierda. Cada individuo en su camino entra en el ring contra Jensen con las estrellas y signos de dólares bailando sobre la cabeza, pensando en ser el tipo que rompa la racha, que rompa su cara. Es un gran objetivo, a la derecha en su jodida mandíbula. Y eso toma el desafío intelectual de las peleas – sabe que sus oponentes van a estar lanzando golpes a las cercas. Si son débiles en el kickboxing, se lanza de vuelta a ellos, exponiendo sus barbillas. Si son buenos kick boxers, dispara, los lleva a la tierra, y va por la sumisión de ellos. Sus últimas cuatro peleas eran lamentables fórmulas; las peleas deberían de ser como jugar al ajedrez, moviendo y contraatacando, siempre pensando en seis movimientos por delante. No  como tomar una mierda de lista a la tienda de comestibles y poner las cosas en su carrito.

Morgan le da un codazo en un sutil movimiento de su codo derecho hacia la cámara para que mirar.

—Bueno, mi mamá siempre decía que mi cabeza era dura como una roca. Hola, mamá.

La mama de Jensen no está viendo la pelea, dice que no quiere ver a su bebé recibir un golpe en la cara. Sin embargo, Jensen ha aprendido una cosa o dos acerca de lo que los fans quieren oír desde su primera victoria _pay-per-view_ , por lo que planta una sonrisa, hace chistes malos, y dice lo que tiene que decir.

—Acabas de vencer al retador numero uno en tu categoría de peso, Jensen. ¿Qué sigue para ti?  
  
—Bueno, Jeff, la división de peso medio mediano esta formaba por grandes luchadores. Hay un montón de desafíos que me quedan por aquí. Pero, - Los aficionados, cuyos gritos y silbidos se habían calmado en el murmullo de miles de conversaciones, comienzan de nuevo con silbidos y palmadas, animando a sus siguientes palabras.- Pero creo que es hora de llevarlo a un nivel diferente. No mejor, o más difícil. Sólo diferente.

— ¿Así que has decidido aceptar el reto de Hodge y subir a las peleas de peso mediano? – los oídos de Jensen vibran mientras la multitud grita su aprobación.

—Tengo. - dice Jensen. Bueno, él cree que sí. No puede escucharse en el micrófono del todo, pero por la sonrisa lobuna en el rostro de Morgan, este ha conseguido al menos leer sus labios. —31 de diciembre, UFC 106, Hodge versus Ackles por el cinturón de peso medio.

Jeff sacude su hombro, un apretón apenas por debajo del dolor que Jensen agradece.

—¡Pelea del siglo, hombre, deseando que llegue! ¿Algo más que quieras decir a la gente?

—Quiero agradecer a mis compañeros de entrenamiento en el _Team of the Republic_ por todo su trabajo duro y dedicación. Patearon mi culo a todas partes, y estoy agradecido por ello. Además, un gran agradecimiento a todos mis patrocinadores. Sin ellos, tendría que conseguir un trabajo real. Y, por supuesto, gracias a la UFC y todos los fans...- tiene que elevar su voz a través de la alegría rotunda. – Todos ustedes, están invitados a la fiesta posterior en _Bliss_. Nos vemos allí.

Jensen le da la mano de Morgan, saluda a la multitud mientras camina de regreso al equipo. Deja el ring rodeado de sus amigos. No le preguntan nada. No exigen nada de él. Ellos saben cómo se siente.

  
*

 

El resto del equipo se dirige a la fiesta, mientras Chris se queda atrás, corta las vendas de las manos de Jensen, y se sienta con Jensen lo que dura el examen medico post lucha obligatorio, le habla de nada importante en su lento acento de buen muchacho, mientras que Jensen se calma de la batalla, se ducha y se viste.

Sus únicas concesiones al club son oscuros pantalones vaqueros apretados en lugar de usar los sucios y botas brillantes de vaquero incómodas en lugar de usar las ya usadas. Hay una limusina a disposición de Jensen por cortesía de Kripke, pero es el comienzo del verano en Las Vegas. Huele a humo de cigarrillo y alcohol y sexo.

Chris hace un juego de aceptar cada tarjeta de publicidad de llamadas que las chicas le ofrecen  de forma ilegal, ajustándolas como un juego de cucharas, y aunque no es un paseo largo de la _MGM*_ a _Bliss*_ , termina con cincuenta. Jensen se deleita en el anonimato de la calle, miles de personas, en todas las formas imaginables, vestidos de todas las formas imaginables, con el neon reflejándose en sus rostros. Hablando, riendo, emocionados. No hay muchas ciudades donde se puede hacer esto nunca, salir a pasear sin ser reconocido, pero en Las Vegas, no es nada especial. Él no es el más famoso, o el más talentoso, o el más bonito. A él le gusta.

 _Bliss_ es uno de esos lugares de moda absurda, de esas que rehace su decoración y cambia su nombre una vez al año para mantenerse al día con los gustos de los turistas volubles de Las Vegas. En la actualidad, es elegante y moderno, sillas y sillones negros angulares, mesas bajas plateadas que se ven como robadas de la serie de _Star Trek_ , y luces azuladas detrás del bar lleno de espejos. La música es _techno-rock_ , algo que recuerda a _The Prodigy_ , ¿y cuantos años tiene, joder, como para que la gente ahora este estafando a _Prodigy_?

Tiene un momento con este pensamiento al azar antes de que alguien lo reconozca con un gritó de felicitación. Una multitud pequeña comienza a aglomerarse, y solo quiere agarrarse a la correa de Chris para evitar ser barridos en ella.

A Jensen le gusta esta parte de la noche de una pelea mucho menos, pero piensa en esto como parte de su trabajo ahora. La publicidad. Y realmente ha conocido a gente asombrosa en las fiestas, grandes fans quienes también eran gente estupenda. Pero esta noche, le resulta difícil plantar una sonrisa que se aproxime a lo real mientras las personas le dan bebidas en sus manos, que él pasa a los demás. No puede beber luego de una pelea - su cuerpo metaboliza el alcohol y lo transforma en éter - pero no puede dejar a su vez a estas personas, tampoco, no quiere defraudarlos o hacer que se sientan menos. Que por supuesto es ridículo, porque él no los conoce. Ellos seguro que no lo conocen. Sin embargo, están conectados. Algo les une a estas personas que gritan por él y esperan por el y pagan por él.

El tiempo pasa. Se mezcla con personas que conoce, y con las que no. Chris se ha ido hace un rato, una rubia alta de su brazo, una sonrisa en su rostro, y una tarjeta-llave en la mano. Jensen está tratando de encontrar la manera de escabullirse cuando los dedos de una mujer se deslizan por la parte baja de la espalda, sinuosos y con intenciones, mientras alguien le susurra al oído: “Hola, campeón"

La sonrisa de Jensen es automática. Adora esa voz.

—Danni.

Ella lleva un vestido negro perfectamente pequeño, y zapatos de tacón con tiras que la colocan casi al nivel de sus ojos. La mayoría de las personas en la sala están mirándola, admirándola, y desviando rápidamente la mirada. Jensen es famoso en su pequeño círculo, pero ella está en otro nivel, una estrella tan brillante y hermosa que no podrías mirarla directamente.

—Te he echado de menos. – dice, y lo ha hecho, mucho.

—Yo te he echado de menos, también. – Sus ojos marrones son expresivos y cariñosos. No puede evitar la forma en que se detiene a mirar la curva de sus pantorrillas, músculos formados y piel lisa, o la curva de su cintura. —¿Qué dices si salimos de aquí?

 

*

 

Danneel luce matadora vestida de esa forma, pero luce mejor con una de sus camisas de vaquero y un par de sus pequeños boxers, cabello rojo que contrasta con el blanco algodón de las sabanas. Jensen lo frota entre sus dedos, desenredando nudos no existentes. No esperaba que la noche llegara aquí, Danneel en su cama ( _¿Podemos solo hablar?)_ y en sus ropas ( _El vestido es caliente, pero no fue hecho para estar cómoda.)_

Bueno, no es tan inusual. La falta de sexo, sin embargo, no es definitivamente la norma.

Así que el se cambia a uno de sus viejos pantalones en la habitación mientras que ella se cambia en el baño. Y ambos se van a la cama, por encima de las sabanas, y hablan acerca de la vida, fácil y de forma natural, como si esto no estuviera completamente fuera de lo normal en su experiencia juntos.

— ¿Cómo es el? – murmura. La luz de la lámpara es tenue, la alfombra y  las suaves cortinas ahogan el sonido exterior, le gusta la tranquila quietud del ambiente. No quiere romperla.

Ella sonríe y sus ojos se desvían y humedecen.

—El es… es inteligente y divertido y amable, todas esas cosas que supuestamente deben estar en tu lista, pero es más que eso. Es como, cuando estamos juntos, realmente me siento en paz, pero me siento emocionada, mucho, como si todo se iluminara y se calmara al mismo tiempo.

El se estira a través del espacio entre ellos, y toma su mano, entrelazando sus dedos juntos.

—Estoy feliz por ti. - dice.

—Gracias. – ella dice, apretando sus dedos. Esa gran sonrisa brillante, la que no es para el, aun en su rostro.

La observa dormirse, el movimiento de sus pestañas y el movimiento de su respiración. Espera sentir pena porque hayan terminado, tal y como siempre ha sido, pero esta nueva situación es agradable, demasiado cálida y abierta como para estropearla con algo malo. Se siente bien, y diferente, y por primera vez en su vida, simplemente va con ello.

 

*

 

Jensen tiene dos semanas de descanso antes de que tenga que empezar el entrenamiento de  campo para la lucha con Hodge. Juega con la idea de ir a Hawaii o Fiji o algún lugar con agua y sol y playa, pero no es serio acerca de nada de eso.

Pasa el tiempo en casa con su familia. Duerme allí. Su madre cocina comida del alma y gana  diez libras. Él y su padre juegan mucho al golf, pero no lo suficiente como para quemar las galletas y la sala de carne, y la carne y el pollo frito para las cenas. Hace un esfuerzo especial para ver a su hermano y hermana, y los ve una vez más cuando sus padres organizan una gran reunión familiar, comida y juegos y una gran conversación.

Al final de las dos semanas, comienza el viaje en coche a Austin relajado y contento, pero al  momento en que llega a Waco, sus hombros están tensos, y su postura rígida. No se da cuenta.

  
  
*  
  
Jensen está en la maquina caminadora, de cinco kilómetros en una carrera de diez millas, cuando Chris se acerca con un Red Bull en una mano un fajo de papeles en la otra, y una expresión abatida en su rostro. Chris siempre le arrincona con asuntos desagradables de la empresa cuando esta en la maquina caminadora. Se ha convertido en un hábito que Jensen trata de conseguir su resistencia cardiovascular antes de Chris se muestra, sólo para evitar la posibilidad de una emboscada. Jensen decididamente sube el volumen de su iPod, y finge que no puede ver la boca de Chris moviéndose dos pasos delante de su cara.

Chris rueda sus ojos, y tira los auriculares de los oídos de Jensen.

  1. —¿Qué? - resopla, tratando de no dejar que la palabra interfiera con su respiración. Entró en ese   flujo de corredor maravilloso en el que su respiración esta perfectamente sincronizada con sus pisadas, y todo se siente fácil, como si pudiera continuar durante varios días.



Chris se apoya en la maquina siguiente y toma un trago de la bebida energética.

—Acabo de hablar por teléfono con Jim.

Jim es el agente de Jensen. Es inteligente, capaz y Jensen confía en él tanto como se puede confiar en un ex abogado. Cuando este negoció con éxito sus primeros seis contratos como figura, Jim le dio la noticia en persona. Cuando perdió un contrato de patrocinio importante que debería haber estado en la bolsa, él llamó. La respiración de Jensen ya no es tan regular como lo era.

—Su último contrato tiene una cláusula que requiere acceso a los medios.

Jensen reduce la velocidad de diez millas por hora a seis. No va a terminar su carrera. Va a hiperventilarse. Jensen odia a muerte tratar con los medios deportivos. Ellos lo odian de vuelta. Es una relación de odio mutuo.

— ¿Estaba borracho cuando firmé eso?

Chris sonríe.

—Creo que es posible que estuvieras distraído por los ceros y comas en la otra página.

—De acuerdo. Dime que hicimos alguna estipulación de mierda. Algo como, que solo tenemos que dejarlos entrar unos cinco minutos cada martes tres o algo así.

—Bueno, las cámaras, de todos modos. Son sólo por un día, ninguna toma del entrenamiento, las mismas cosas de mierda, todo por la promoción. Montajes de Rocky de mierda.

Jensen esta lo suficientemente familiarizado con los tonos de voz  de Chris y los patrones del habla que escucha la palabra al final de esa frase. "Pero".

—Pero. Pleno acceso a una revista, Men’s Health- Jensen bufa ruidosamente. Ni siquiera permitiría esa revista en su cuarto de baño, y mucho menos su gimnasio. – O Sports Illustrated. – termina Chris.

La cinta de correr va más lento, y Jensen limpia su rostro, la respiración lenta y regular.

— ¿Acceso total significa?

—Quiere decir Acceso total. El acceso total. Al entrenamiento, al personal, pases para la pelea. Kripke quiere que esto sea la pieza que se haga corriente principal en la MMA.

—Jesucristo. – murmura Jensen.

Kripke sabe que Jensen no se siente cómodo con la publicidad. La publicidad es sólo otra palabra para manipulación. Las entrevistas son cortadas y unidas para hacer a un peleador lucir como un imbécil para despertar interés en una pelea, imágenes cándidas son tomadas fuera de contexto para hacer a alguien lucir como un playboy porque la promoción quiere vendérselo a audiencias femeninas; historias personales son explotadas para crear patriotas o villanos o rebeldes o chicos de granja, cuando nadie es todo o nada de nada. Jensen no es ingenuo; el entiende el porque y el como, pero no tiene porque gustarle. O participar en ello. Excepto que ahora, aparentemente, tiene que hacerlo.

—Oh, pobrecito bebe. – Chris pega el fajo de papeles en su pecho, señala con el dedo en su cara. — Tu lo firmaste. Deja de ser una perra quejumbrosa.

—Odio cuando tienes razón.

—Tengo la razón todo el tiempo.

—Con excepción de esa vez cuando llevaste a Christy Collins a…

—Vale, vale. Tal vez no todo el tiempo. La mayoría de las veces…

—Tiffany Jones…

— ¿Podríamos tal vez olvidarlo, por favor?

—Tú lo trajiste a colación.

Chris suspira y rueda los ojos de nuevo. Jensen tiene ese efecto en él. Es lo que ocurre cuando has conocido a alguien durante veinte años, y tienes acceso directo a todos sus botones.

—Jim dice que conoce de un hombre, tiene una buena reputación. Que es independiente, pero contratado por la SI. Creo que es nuestra mejor apuesta.

—Échale un vistazo. Si se ve decente, establécelo. - Jensen apaga la maquina caminadora, y camina por el gimnasio hasta las bolsas pesadas.

— ¿No vas a terminar la carrera, hombre? -  Chris le llama, la diversión clara en la pregunta.

Jensen enlaza la cinta en su dedo pulgar, y de allí comienza a enrollarla alrededor de su muñeca y nudillos.

—Más tarde. - dice. En este momento, está en el estado de ánimo de golpear algo.

  
*  
  
Jared recibe un correo electrónico de Eric Kripke invitándole a las instalaciones de el _Team of the Republic_ a las una y quince de la mañana el martes. El arregla la programación y el presupuesto con Sam vía videoconferencia el miércoles, firma cerca de un millón de papeles de la UFC y los representantes de Jensen Ackles. El jueves en la tarde, esta haciendo un corto viaje en coche desde San Antonio a las afueras de Austin, sus rodillas saltándole bajo el tablero. El dice que es al ritmo de la música, pero se conoce mejor que eso. Jensen Ackles. No ha estado tan emocionado por una historia en años.

Jared no puede esperar a llegar a este tipo. Lo quiere abrir y ver cómo funciona.

 

 

 

 

 

**PARTE DOS**

 

El calor irradia del suelo, algo físico que golpea a Jared en el rostro tan pronto sale del confort del aire acondicionado de su Corvette. Los arboles de mezquite se retuercen en el suelo como huesos rotos mal ajustados y mal sanados, y los laicos de la tierra gritan “Texas” de una manera por excelencia.

Las instalaciones de entrenamiento de _Team of the Republic_ no hacen nada para disminuir el efecto, porque el gimnasio está ubicado en un granero. Eso es lo que parece desde el exterior, de todos modos. Un establo limpio, nuevo, pero aún así. Un granero. Con una grande, y casi desvanecida bandera de Texas pintada en el acero oxidado.

Jared trata de no tener expectativas sobre su tema, quiere entrar sin un conjunto de ideas preconcebidas, para tratar de evitar los filtros tanto como sea posible, y está decepcionado al darse cuenta de que este lugar lo sorprende. Imaginó una arquitectura imponente, algo para ver y ser visto, con un estacionamiento llena de idiotas pretenciosos con ruedas. Sin darse cuenta, ha sido comprado en algunas de las exageraciones de los medios sobre Ackles, y se empeña en salir de ello, porque no es así como hace las cosas.

El exterior es sencillo, pero en su interior, el gimnasio es obviamente el estado de la técnica. El espacio es inmenso, acordonado en secciones según su propósito -la escala completa del ring de boxeo, varios sacos pesados y sacos de velocidad, cuerdas para saltar colgadas de ganchos en la pared, y el equipo de combate cuidadosamente colocados en cubículos, cintas de correr, elípticas, bicicletas estáticas, máquinas de remo , pesas, pesas pequeñas, balones medicinales, Bosus, y todo tipo de instrumentos de tortura supuestamente hechos para el  acondicionamiento, lo que parece ser esteras de acre formando un campo de lucha libre, algunos marcados con los clásicos anillos de tamaño estándar de la lucha libre, otros con los círculos más grandes del judo, y un montón de otras cosas que Jared ni siquiera puede identificar.

Ninguno de los equipos esta actualmente en uso -de hecho, el cavernoso espacio está totalmente vacío, y Jared mira su reloj para asegurarse de que no es el medio de la noche.

—Ummm. - llama tentativamente. — ¿Alguien por ahí? – Su voz de verdad hace eco.

Justo cuando abre su boca para gritar de nuevo, una pesada puerta se cierra en algún lugar a su izquierda. Jared reconoce al hombre bajo con cabello castaño corto y rizado y brillantes ojos azules como el entrenador de ring de Jensen.

—Hola. – dice. Jared le da la mano, y el agarre del hombre es fuerte, su mirada directa. — siente haberte dejado aquí secándote. Perdí la noción del tiempo repasando algunos videos. Soy Chris Kane.

—Jared Padalecki, con Sports Illustrated.

—Así que, Jared Padalecki, con Sports Illustrated. ¿Tomo que has sido introducido a las reglas de enfrentamiento?

Jared sonríe. — Lo haces sonar como si fuéramos a la guerra.

—Yo no. Tu probablemente si. - dice Chris. Jared se ríe. Chris no lo hace. — ¿Has leído el escrito pequeñito en todos los papeles que firmaste para entrar aquí?

—Posiblemente no todas las palabras pequeñas. – Jared admite.

Chris murmura algo en voz baja que suena algo así como “perezosos bastardos analfabetos que firmarían a sus primogénitos, sin siquiera saberlo.”

—Mira. Jensen es una espina en el culo, en el mejor de los casos, y eso es con la gente que le gusta. Odia a los periodistas y reporteros, y va a estar buscando una razón para patearte el culo de aquí. Yo, por el contrario, creo que él podría soportar con algo de buena prensa, así que me gustaría que te quedaras por aquí. Pero para que te quedes, no puedes joderlo. Así que cuando salgas de aquí hoy, lee esa mierda, ¿vale?

—Ok. - dice Jared. Sabía que habían estipulaciones y reglas en todos los contratos con el UFC y SI, pero asumió que era el material reutilizable de costumbre. Al parecer, va a tener que pasar por algunos aros para conseguir esta historia, pero el pensamiento le da un cosquilleo. Jared ama un reto.

—Muy bien, ok. Por lo tanto, voy a ser tu contacto principal para los horarios y reuniones y entrevistas y toda esa mierda, porque nadie más por aquí puede atarse sus jodidos zapatos. Tráeme una lista de a quienes le quieres hablar y de lo que quieres hacer y yo lo arreglare para ti, - Chris dice.

—Hey, eso es genial hombre, gracias. Sin duda quiero una entrevista uno a uno con los compañeros de entrenamientos de Jensen, pero sobre todo me gustaría tomar un enfoque de observación. – Chris alza una ceja, y Jared se ríe, un poco auto-consciente. – Ummm. ¿Recibir algo en el medio de todo, mirar, y con algo de esperanza aprender algo?

La ceja se mantiene firmemente alzada, paciente diversión escrita por toda la cara de Kane.

—Uh-huh. Creo que podría funcionar. Vamos a tomarlo como va, ¿ok?

—Sí, eso suena bien. -  dice Jared, mirando a su alrededor. - Aunque parece que no hay mucho para participar u observar hoy.

Chris empuja la barra, y hace un movimiento en dirección a Jared para que lo siga.

—Martes y jueves los chicos tienen que limpiar entre cuatro y ocho para hacer espacio para los niños.

— ¿Qué niños?

—Donamos el gimnasio para algunos programas después de escuela, mantiene a los niños fuera de la calle, a aquellos que los padres trabajan o lo que sea, les enseñan disciplina a través de las artes marciales.

Por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos, Jared se sorprende, y por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos, él mismo quiere patearse por ello.

—Wow. Eso es realmente genial. ¿Y cómo todo eso empezó?

—Idea de Jensen. -  Chris se encoge de hombros. – Lo ha estado haciendo desde que abrimos nuestro propio lugar.

—Eso no suena como algo que un imbécil haría. – dice Jared, deteniéndose frente a las pesadas bolsas.

—Sólo porque es un idiota no significa que no es una buena persona. – dice Chris, el lago cálido de sus ojos azules congelándose hasta ser de hielo.

Jared levanta las manos.

—Guau. No quiero dar a entender lo contrario. - Se detiene, piensa por un segundo, y exclama. – bueno, está bien. Tal vez quise decir otra cosa. Y para ser honesto, no voy a entrar aquí vacío. He hecho investigación sobre Jensen, y estoy seguro que sabes lo que se ha escrito por ahí, y tal vez estoy más sesgado de lo que quisiera estar. Pero voy a trabajar en eso.

—Trabaja mas duro. – dice Chris. Las palabras son frías, pero el tono ha vuelto a la paciencia distraída, y si no otra cosa, parece respetar la honestidad de Jared. Una sonrisa hace levantar su labio. – A veces se te saltan las palabras, ¿no?

—De vez en cuando. - dice Jared.

—¿Esa ocasión será respirar? – Chris le pregunta.

—Es posible.

—Bueno, hay cosas peores. No puedo pensar lo que son ahora, pero estoy seguro de que hay algo.

Jared pone a uno de los sacos a balancearse con un pequeño empujón, y Chris lo atrapa fácilmente, con una sonrisa que sabe que estaba por venir. Chris se asoma a un lado del saco para verlo, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de sus hombros y sus venosos brazos y las pantorrillas bien formadas.

—Estaría bien mostrarte los alrededores antes de que el monstruo llegue aquí. Claramente nunca has visto el interior de un gimnasio antes.

  
*  
  
Llamar a las instalaciones de entrenamiento del _Team of the Republic_ un gimnasio es como llamar al Everest una montaña. Hacerlo, falla en capturar la magnitud y el alcance del asunto, y casi tienes que verlo para creerlo.

Además del gimnasio principal, el edificio alberga una piscina casi olímpica dentro, dos jacuzzis ( _No voy a mentir - algunas personas se ha sabido que han llenado de esperma el agua - pero no te preocupes, es tratada con cloro en gran medida_ ), una sauna ( _donde los chicos reducen el peso_ ), una sala de tratamiento ( _Para los médicos, quiroprácticos, masajistas, lo que sea_ ), vestuarios para hombres y mujeres con múltiples duchas y casilleros del tamaño de closets ( _Jensen insistió en dos, a pesar de que nosotros no tenemos a muchas mujeres por aquí, pero tenemos un montón de chicas en el programa de después de la escuela, así que se usa_ ), un laberinto de oficinas ( _Como si alguien mas que yo encendiera una jodida computadora_ ), y una  habitación de teatro ( _Donde ponemos filmes de pelea. Y ocasionalmente miramos porno_ ).

Jared es barrido de el recorrido por las instalaciones hasta el programa después de clases. Hay cerca de cuarenta niños, de edades comprendidas entre seis hasta dieciséis, y cada uno de ellos parece feliz de estar allí. Con el permiso de Chris, él se lleva a algunos para entrevistas. Los niños más pequeños sólo hablan de lo divertido que es, y lo mucho que aman Jensen y Misha y Tom y Mike y Chris (uno de los luchadores está a su disposición en todo momento para ayudar a los instructores del programa con la técnica y las demostraciones - hoy casualmente le toca a Chris el cambio en la rotación). Sin embargo, los jóvenes mayores de esa edad tienen ojos que son difíciles, han visto ya demasiado, y se van por lo indiferente cuando dicen que probablemente habrían estado tratando con drogas o en el reformatorio o jodidamente drogados - si no fuera por Jensen.

Jared termina con algunas citas grandes que definitivamente van a hacer el artículo, unas pocas direcciones de correo electrónico de chicos de escuela secundaria que están interesados en el periodismo, y un zumbido que le llevará días en desaparecer.

Chris perdura antes el hinchable de Jared, comentarios excitados acerca de la tarde-noche durante unos diez minutos, momento en el que le dice a Jared que se calle y se vaya a la mierda. Jared toma eso como un “buenas noches”, y Chris le despide en el camino a las duchas.

Jared recoge una media docena de tacos de un pequeño puesto en el camino hacia el hotel - estaba teniendo un buen tiempo con los niños que se olvidó de comer. Su hotel es bastante agradable, así que trata de que no gotee la salsa picante en el edredón de color crema mientras engulle su cena y reescribe sus notas. Ya tiene mucho que seguir por su historia, y ni siquiera ha conocido Ackles todavía.

El último pensamiento de Jared antes de que caiga en un sueño agotador es que auténticamente quiere conocer a Jensen, y no tiene nada que ver con el artículo.

  
*

 

Jared no conoce a Jensen al día siguiente. O el día después de ese.

Chris le presenta a todos los socios de formación de Jensen - Misha Collins (jiu-jitsu), Mike Rosenbaum (Muay kickboxing tailandés), y Tom Welling (lucha libre).

Hay un montón de otras personas que entrenan regularmente y hacen ejercicio en el gimnasio, pero ese es el equipo principal de Jensen. De alguna manera, Jared siempre termina entrevistando a uno de los chicos, mientras que Jensen está trabajando con uno de los otros, en otra parte de la instalación. El primer día, en realidad no pensó en nada de ello, demasiado ocupado tomando la nueva información para darse cuenta que la idea central había desaparecido. El segundo día, sin embargo, él está atrapado en lo que justamente se puede llamar una conspiración para alejarlo de Jensen.

Cuando Jensen esta por entrar en su primer entrenamiento del día, Mike escolta Jared a la sala de cine para ver _Debbie Does Dallas_. Para el momento en el que Jared se consigue asimismo, esta un poco perturbado y Jensen se ha ido. Jared tiene un almuerzo temprano, y espera a Jensen venir a las una, pero Chris insiste en que Jared explore el curso de formación al aire libre detrás de la instalación. Jared protesta, pero Chris hace un _puchero_ ( _Hemos puesto mucho trabajo en ella, construida por nosotros mismos_ ), y Jared esta bastante seguro de que el hombre está fingiendo, pero él es demasiado bueno para correr ese riesgo.

Así que se pasa dos de las horas más calurosas del día circulando por la maleza y resoplando su camino hacia arriba y abajo de las pequeñas colinas que forman parte del curso. Cuando regresa, Misha no muy sutilmente sugiere que tome una ducha, y otra vez, cuando sale, absolutamente limpio y enamorado con las duchas múltiples, Jensen no esta por ningún lado.

Tom es la única persona que no parece estar en esto. Tom también es un tipo abierto, locuaz, con un buen sentido del humor y un carácter directo. Jared gradualmente dirige la conversación donde él la quiere, y Tom suelta la información que necesita. Jared forma un plan de ataque, y se siente mal por mentirle a Tom, pero nadie más juega limpio, así que el tampoco.

—Tom, ¿Puedo pedirte un gran favor?

  
*  
  
Cuando Jensen era un niño, fue a la iglesia todos los domingos por la mañana. Camisas y pantalones de vestir almidonados y corbatas asfixiantes, por todas las nueve yardas. Por negociación, eso duro hasta que llego a ser más alto que su padre. Después de ese día, fue su elección. Por un mes en el decimo grado, Jensen durmió hasta el mediodía, despertando cada quince minutos solo para mirar al reloj y enterrar su cabeza debajo de las almohadas de nuevo. Pero el hábito de despertarse a las diez para la escuela del domingo y los sermones no podía ser roto, así que comenzó a hacer ejercicios en las mañanas de los domingos en lugar de eso. Le gusto mucho más que ir a la iglesia, y lo centro mejor de lo que el Pastor Regan podía hacer con su fuego y azufre.

A pesar de que no esta específicamente en una parte de su régimen de entrenamiento, no puede dejar su hábito de entrenar la mañana del domingo. Hay una energía en el gimnasio a esta hora del día que le recuerda a la parte de ir a la iglesia que le gustaba –meterse a escondidas en la capilla antes de que se llenara de gente, absorber la tranquilidad que gritaba que algo importante sucedió allí.

Jensen se desliza con su iPod hasta que encuentra una buena lista de reproducción para correr, y está a unos cinco pies de su cinta de correr favorita cuando se da cuenta que hay alguien ya en él, de plano corriendo a un ritmo duro y torturador. El extraño esta tan concentrado que no se da cuenta de la boca abierta de Jensen por un par de segundos, pero cuando lo hace, resplandece. Simplemente no hay otra palabra para ello.

—Hola. – el hombre dice con entusiasmo, estirándose para disminuir la cinta de correr, acortando los pasos de sus largas piernas para dar cabida al  descenso de velocidad. Largas gotas de sudor derramándose de su largo cabello y empapando el cuello de su camisa, como si hubiera estado trabajando por un tiempo.

Jensen observa el resto de su aspecto - los hombros de gigante que se estrechan en una esbelta cintura, músculos viscosos en sus brazos y piernas, dientes blancos más brillantes que las luces fluorescentes, y hoyuelos, por amor a Cristo - y superpone con la descripción de Chris del periodista – _el gran imbécil ladra como un cachorro pero él está bien_ \- y suspira.

Su período de gracia (algunos lo llaman la evasión) se acabo. Sitúa su botella de agua y toalla en otra máquina, y comienza su calentamiento antes de replicar.

— ¿Cómo entraste aquí? – pregunta.

El periodista no parece que pudiera estar cantando melodías de espectáculos en este corto plazo, pero no esta demasiado sin aliento teniendo en cuenta lo duro que su cuerpo ha estado trabajando.

—Le mencione a Tom que el gimnasio del hotel es una mierda, y él me prestó la llave.

Jensen gruñe y mira al otro, pero parece Padalecki completamente absorto en su carrera. El tipo claramente no es un idiota - tomó a la única persona en el campo de Jensen, que en realidad podría caer ante esa historia, quien no esta en el plan de mantener a Jensen aislado del reportero durante el tiempo que sea posible- y no es de ser tímido o regodeándose o de cualquier manera que indique que esta reunión de la mañana no es otra cosa que una feliz casualidad. A regañadientes, Jensen pone un punto en la columna Padalecki.

El tío gana otro cuando, en lugar de comenzar a hablar o golpear a Jensen con una andanada de preguntas, deja a Jensen y a su carrera por la mañana en paz, sin una palabra más. Jared corre cerca de otros veinte minutos, limpia entonces la maquina el mismo, y camina hasta las pesas. Jensen lo mira ir tras su rutina, su cerebro automáticamente analizando maneras de hacer el entrenamiento mas eficiente y criticándolo, no hay mucho de malo con lo que Jensen esta haciendo, y entrena mucho mas duro de lo que suele hacerlo la gente que paga para usar el gimnasio.

Jensen termina su hora en la caminadora, y suspira. Nunca llegó a ese lugar de paz en su cabeza que por lo general encuentra durante el entrenamiento, porque estaba demasiado enfocado en admirar los largos músculos de Padalecki mientras se contraían y destensaban y se alargaban y se esforzaban, la mirada clasificatoria profesional desangrándose lentamente a apreciación estética personal cerca de cuando el reportero se despojo de su camisa y recogió un balón medicinal para hacer sentadillas. Nada útil.

Padalecki se endereza de un tirón, y hace su camino de regreso a la zona de cardio. Su camisa y una toalla son lanzadas sobre un hombro, y el sudor brilla en cada centímetro de piel morena. Jensen mantiene sus ojos en la cara del tipo con la misma fuerza de voluntad y disciplina que  utiliza para controlar a sus oponentes en el ring.

— ¿Tienes mucho por hacer? – Padalecki pregunta, inclinándose casualmente contra una máquina elíptica.

Jensen está abriéndose camino sobre la cresta de una colina artificial en la bicicleta, pero está a punto de terminar el curso.

—No, no mucho más. No hay pesas hoy. – dice, a pesar de que por lo general suele tener algo de entrenamiento ligero.

—¿Quieres tomar el desayuno?

Es como si la boca de Jensen se estuviera moviendo sin el permiso de su cerebro. Lo que es poco común, supone, pero el resultado suele ser mucho menos civil.

—Me parece bien. Conozco un lugar.

—Genial. – Jared dice, y su sonrisa es como una recompensa. Chris realmente debería haber mencionado los hoyuelos.

  
*  
  
Ambos se duchan y se cambian, Jared en bermudas, sandalias, y una camiseta estampada con un Longhorn, Jensen en un par de jeans gastados, camisa de algodón indescriptibles y una gorra de béisbol de los Rangers.

El restaurante es pequeño y acogedor, obviamente de un propietario independiente, con una mezcla de fotografías enmarcadas y obras de arte que decoran las paredes de estuco, pero Jared sólo se ahorra una atención superficial de su entorno, con la atención puesta en el hombre tendido en el banco enfrente de él. A pesar de la ducha, un resplandor de sudor brilla en la frente de Jensen, oscureciendo el cabello dorado a marrón, y sus ojos verdes tienen la claridad resplandeciente de color que sólo viene después del ejercicio. O el sexo fuerte.

Las cejas por encima de los ojos fantásticos son alzadas, a la expectativa, como si Jensen estuviera esperando algo.

—Um. ¿Qué? – Jared pregunta.

—Te pregunté si sabías lo que ibas a ordenar. – repite Jensen, señalando el menú al que Jared se ha aferrado en un apretón tan fuerte que sus nudillos están blancos.

—Ah, claro. Bueno, no sé. ¿Qué es bueno?

—Todo. - dice Jensen, y Jared esta seguro que no quiso decir esa palabra mezclada con capas de insinuaciones, pero así es como su cerebro lo interpreta.

Se mueve incómodamente en su asiento, sintiéndose tan poco profesional y fuera de balance como lo ha estado alguna vez en su vida adulta. Por un lado, Jensen es atractivo en las fotografías promocionales y en la pantalla de televisión, pero cruza la línea hacia lo magnífico de cerca. Ninguno de esos distantes e individuales medios capturan la manera en la que el aire a su alrededor parece saltar con energía, o la forma en que sus ojos se arrugan antes de que sonría, o la forma de su cuerpo ocupar un espacio con una fuerza casi gravitacional.

Por otra parte, él no es realmente una espina en el culo o un imbécil. Es tranquilo, y reservado sin duda, pero no es descortés o grosero, y no tiene una pizca de la arrogancia que le atribuyen los medios de comunicación deportivos en general. A Jared le está resultando mucho más fácil ahora que ha conocido al hombre deshacerse de todos esas pre-existentes presunciones que había hecho, tal y como está encontrando mucho más difícil luchar contra su inmediata y poderosa atracción.

La camarera se presenta con su libreta y un lápiz. Jared ordena panqueques de arándanos, huevos revueltos con queso, tocino, salchichas, papas, y fruta fresca. Jensen le pide "lo de siempre." Ella está de vuelta en un minuto, le entrega el café de Jared y el jugo de naranja, y  algo que se ve verde y asqueroso en un vaso alto a Jensen.

— ¿Qué diablos es eso? – Jared profiere.

Jensen se ríe, y oh, dios, no es justo, porque la forma en que echa atrás la cabeza y aprieta los ojos cerrados y sólo reacciona ante el placer temporal es jodidamente hermoso.

—Es un batido, hombre.

—¿Qué hay en el? - Jared pregunta. No está muy seguro de que quiera saber, pero está fascinado por ella de una manera morbosa. Es algo parecido a lo que un programa reality de juegos obligaría a sus competidores a engullir.

—Kelp, remolacha, proteínas, ese tipo de cosas. –Jensen replica. Sus ojos verdes bailan con la diversión. - ¿Quieres probarlo? Ya sabes, ¿para fines de investigación?

El reto no es tan sutil, pero es eficaz. Jared se traga su horror culinario, y toma un trago del brebaje antes de que pueda perder los nervios. No es grave, pero ciertamente no es agradable. Jared hace una mueca en el calcáreo regusto.

—No hay restaurante que con esto en su menú podría permanecer en el negocio. - pronuncia, y  consigue esa risa de nuevo.

—Conozco algunas personas en la parte de atrás, y cuando estoy entrenando, tienen una lista aprobada de alimentos y bebidas que se fijan con carácter especial para mí. - explica Jensen. - Recetas de mi nutricionista.

—Suertudo tu. – dice Jared, empujando la ofensiva bebida al otro lado de la mesa. Jensen se encoge de hombros y se traga el resto del vaso.

Jared no está seguro de que es más sexy - el movimiento constante de la garganta de Jensen parcialmente cubierta al tragar, o el hecho de que no se detiene a tomar un respiro. Se salva de tener que tomar esa decisión cuando Jensen termina el batido y se limpia con la mano la parte posterior de la boca, porque esa imagen definitivamente gana el premio.

—Lo mejor es simplemente acabar con ello rápido. - dice Jensen, su voz gruesa con la bebida revistiendo su garganta.

—Supongo que si puedes tragar eso, puedes tragar cualquier cosa. – dice Jared, y de inmediato se prepara para tener los dientes golpeados en la garganta tan pronto como se da cuenta de lo que implica. Ha estado alrededor de las comunidades deportivas mucho en su carrera, y el sexismo y la homofobia son comunes en la mayoría de las ligas profesionales y sus atletas. Jared no espera que la UFC, o que este atleta en particular, ser diferentes.

Jensen sonríe. —Supongo que sí. – arrastra las palabras, y Jared definitivamente no se esta imaginando la insinuación esta vez, y maldita sea, ¿Es Jensen Ackles gay?

Jared está tratando de averiguar cómo preguntar exactamente eso, cuando llega la camarera con una bandeja llena de comida. La orden de Jared viene en cuatro platos, y el archiva la pregunta en algún lugar de la parte posterior de su mente para tener en cuenta cuando no haiga  abundante comida deliciosa a la espera de ser devorada. Está prácticamente babeando, todo huele muy bien.

Jared le da un vistazo a la comida de Jensen, y quiere llorar por él. Claras de huevo revueltas, una cucharada de algún tipo de grano entero que puede ser cebada, pero no es, y un montón de espinaca cruda. Las únicas dos cosas en el lado de Jensen de la tabla remotamente apetecibles son el salmón ahumado y una taza de arándanos frescos.

—Así que, ¿atropellaste al perro de tu nutricionista o que?

Jensen está hurgando en su bolsillo por algo, distraído.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque es bastante obvio que te odia, amigo.

Jensen resopla.

—Sí, el sentimiento es mutuo.

Saca una pequeña lata de metal de su bolsillo, y Jared se congela con un bocado de esponjosos panqueques a medio de camino de su boca mientras Jensen abre la tapa, aprieta una sustancia entre sus dedos, y lo riega por todas partes las claras de huevo y a las espinacas y a la cosa granulada.

—¿Qué es eso? – Jared pregunta.

—Haces muchas preguntas. – Jensen dice. Se muerde el labio, y parece tomar una decisión,  pinchando las espinacas y metiéndose dentro de la boca casi media copa al mismo tiempo. No hay aderezo. Jared se estremece, y con gratitud mastica la fusión de arándanos bien deliciosa en su boca.

—Es como que mi trabajo. - Jared responde fácilmente. Hacer preguntas es sólo una parte de su naturaleza, esa cosa insaciable en su interior buscando siempre un por qué. Dejó de ser consciente de ello hace mucho tiempo. —Entonces, ¿Qué es?

—Es una hierba libre de sodio y mezcla de especias. - Jensen murmura con los ojos en la pila cada vez menor de vegetales de hojas verdes.

—Es un… - Jared _aulla,_ aferrándose a su estómago, riendo tan fuerte que duele. Es demasiado. Jensen Ackles, un hombre que golpea la mierda de otros chicos que podrían golpear la mierda de gente normal, lleva una hierba libre de sodio y mezcla de especias en el bolsillo. - ¿En serio?

—Bueno, sí. Es la única cosa que hace que la comida remotamente tolerable. No salgo de casa sin él. – Jensen dice. Su tono es casual, nada defensivo o avergonzado, pero las palabras  apagan la risa de Jared con un cambio abrupto.

—Entonces, ¿Qué?, ¿Nunca llegas a comer lo que quieras? ¿No llegas a comer comida solo porque sabe bien?

—Claro que sí. Pero no cuando estoy entrenando para una pelea. – Jensen responde. Termina la espinaca y se mueve a los granos, llevándose cucharadas constantes a la boca, con diligencia pero ningún disfrute.

—¿No has estado entrenando básicamente por tres años? - Jared le pregunta, incrédulo. La mitad de sus panqueques quedan ahora, y la mayoría de sus huevos y tocino, pero ya no esta hambriento. Por alguna razón, el pensamiento de Jensen perdiendo la alegría humana básica de comer le hace sentir un poco enfermo.

—Básicamente. Por lo general tomo un par de semanas de descanso en el medio, y como lo que quiero entonces. - dice Jensen, encogiéndose de hombros. Suspira con alivio cuando los carbohidratos se han ido, y usa su tenedor en las  claras de huevo con un poco más entusiasmo. —Mira, para mí, la comida es combustible. Yo como lo que maximiza la capacidad de mi cuerpo para actuar. No puedo tener sodio extra o productos químicos o azúcar, porque todas esas cosas interfieren con la eficiencia.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? - Jared pregunta, completamente en serio.

—Casi es como que mi trabajo. - Jensen expresa, sonriendo. — Veo un montón de porno de comida. TiVo la red del alimentos, como un loco, hombre. Y me recuerdo que esto es lo que se necesita. Tienes que sacrificar algo para obtener algo que vale la pena tener. Sacrifico las costillas y el helado de chocolate para ser mejor en mi trabajo.

Algo terrible se le ocurre a Jared.

— ¿Y la cerveza?

Jensen asiente con la cabeza solemnemente. —Y la cerveza.

—Oh, dios mío. - susurra Jared y Jensen se ríe y lanza un arándano en su boca, finalmente, llegando a la parte de su comida con un poco de sabor. — ¿No extrañas, como, tener la oportunidad de elegir? – Jared pregunta.

—Estoy haciendo una elección, Jared. Eso es lo que significa la disciplina,  -dice Jensen. Saborea las ultimas bayas, cerrando los ojos para intensificar su experiencia del sabor, y Jared no puede apartar los ojos del otro hombre mientras él disfruta del placer pequeño que le está permitido en su dieta estricta. Hablando acerca de redefinir expectativas. Lo que pensaba en que se estaba metiendo con esta tarea, la realidad de Jensen Ackles seguro de que no era.

  
  
*  
  
Con la reunión inicial exitosa fuera del camino, la conspiración para mantener a Jared fuera del gimnasio, cuando Jensen estaba dentro se disuelve. El equipo da un suspiro de alivio colectivo cuando ven que los dos ya se han presentado, y la cabeza de Jared todavía esta sobre su cuello. Jared está teniendo dificultades para conciliar el hombre con el que tuvo un desayuno el domingo con el tipo de persona que verbalmente decapitaría a alguien.

Hay un elemento saliente amigable con los chistes sobre los estribos de Jensen, el tipo de burlas exageradas que tienen lugar entre un grupo muy unido de amigos, pero obviamente hay un grano de verdad en ello. Tal vez Jensen tiene una larga mecha, pero fuerte al acecho en algún lugar bajo ese exterior tranquilo, pero Jared todavía tiene que ver.

La semana siguiente, Jared sigue a Jensen a través de su régimen de entrenamiento.

Comienza cada día con una _"ligera”_ sesión cardiovascular que probablemente enviaría a una persona promedio al hospital. En los días de rotación, el cardio es seguido por dos horas de cualquiera de las prácticas de jiu-jitsu con Misha, o lidiando con Tom. Después de eso, Jensen se toma un descanso para comer algo, sin duda, repugnante, pero nutritivo, jugar videojuegos, y simplemente relajar su cuerpo por un tiempo, a veces durmiendo en el sofá de la sala de prensa. Dos horas más tarde, está de vuelta en el gimnasio, poniéndose su equipo de combate para una hora de kick boxing con Mike. Originalmente entrenado en Muay tailandés, Jensen pasa menos tiempo en el entrenamiento de kickboxing que cualquier otra cosa, haciendo lo que se necesita para mantener sus habilidades ya preparadas, pero nada más. Después de kickboxing, se traslada al entrenamiento de resistencia más difícil del que Jared ha oído hablar, el que sólo tiene que hacer tres veces a la semana, gracias a Cristo.

La primera vez que Chris coloca un tubo en la boca de Jensen y pone cinta adhesiva en la nariz hasta cerrarla, Jared observa con ojos grandes y la boca abierta

—¿Qué estás haciendo? - Pregunta.

—Estamos usando una técnica que va a causar una hipoxia intermitente. Básicamente, lo ponemos en un circuito en el que necesita mucho oxígeno, pero no puede obtener una gran cantidad de oxígeno. Es como entrenamiento en la altura sin la altitud, y aumenta la capacidad aeróbica y anaeróbica de una tonelada de mierda. - explica Chris.

— ¿Una tonelada de mierda? ¿Es eso una medición oficial? - Jared pregunta.

—Por supuesto. - responde Chris. - ¿Jenny, estas bien?

Jensen hace un pulgar hacia arriba, y Chris comienza con una serie de saltos.

—Así que, ¿La hipoxia es como la privación de oxígeno? ¿Cuál es el punto de eso? – Jared pregunta, anotando para investigar el método en el internet mas tarde.

—Simplemente hace que su cuerpo mejore el uso de oxígeno cuando no se tiene todo lo que necesita. – dice Chris.

— ¿Es peligroso?

—No se si se trata adecuadamente, y yo me aseguro de que está correctamente tratado.

El entrenamiento de resistencia sólo dura cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero Chris establece un ritmo agotador, y Jensen está claramente agotado para el tiempo en el que se acaba. Le pegan en un baño de hielo después para lidiar con el ácido láctico masivo que se acumula en sus  músculos, y Jared tiene un montón de preguntas para Jensen acerca de por qué coño se deja pasar por todo esto. Va a tener que descubrir esa motivación para el artículo; le dará todo el significado del sacrificio al lector.

Jensen recibe otro largo descanso después del entrenamiento de resistencia, y la cena.

Los martes y jueves, Jensen recibe el resto de la noche libre, porque el gimnasio está cerrado para dar cabida a los niños del programa. Los lunes, miércoles y viernes, para cerrar el día, una persona pasa por una o dos horas con Jensen, combatiendo, utilizando técnicas de artes marciales mixtas. Es un día de doce horas de trabajo, y Jared cae en la cama todas las noches preguntándose cómo Jensen lo hace, cuando sólo observándolo hace a Jared más cansado de lo que ha estado alguna vez en su vida.

  
  
*  
  
El próximo miércoles, Jared está sentado en una de las esteras, con la espalda contra la pared, viendo como Jensen intenta llevar  al suelo sobre la colchoneta a Tom. Tom es casi del tamaño de Jared, más o menos, y tiene por lo menos tres o cuatro pulgadas de altura sobre Jensen, y cerca de treinta libras de peso. Sin embargo, nunca falla que Jensen lo sostenga con su cuerpo incluso con la desventaja del tamaño, y es súper caliente, saber que Jensen es lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar a Jared, si quisiera.

Los otros chicos están descansando también, viendo el espectáculo. El ambiente es relajado y afable. Jared ha estado aquí sólo una semana y media, pero ya se siente unido al equipo de Jensen. Son buena gente.

—Yo, Clark Kent. – Mike grita. — Sí, alto, moreno y de pelo de disco, te estoy hablando a ti, niño reportero. ¿Quieres darle una oportunidad?

— ¿Qué? – Chisporrotea Jared.

Misha sonríe, como un lobo con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

—Dijiste que querías usar la “observación participante”.

—Bueno, sí, pero nunca…-

—Oh, vamos a empezar a bien y despacio, ir fácil contigo, ¿No chicos? - Se une Chris, y su expresión imita a la perfección las de los demás - alegría anticipada ante la idea de la humillación pública de Jared.

Jared se empuja a sus pies, en inferioridad numérica.

—Sean amables, es mi primera vez. -  pone mala cara mientras Mike le pasa un brazo por el hombro, incómodo, debido a la diferencia de altura.

—Seguro, cariño.

—Empiézalo con boxeo, cualquier idiota puede hacer eso. – sugiere Misha.

—Me hieres. – dice Mike, inexpresivo. - Con tu ingenio aburrido.

Mike le muestra cómo envolver sus manos y las muñecas, mientras que Chris busca de un par de guantes de boxeo más grandes. Encuentra un protector de cabeza suave que se adapta, y sigue a Mike al ring de boxeo, un poco nervioso y mucho emocionado. Ha lanzado unos pocos ganchos en su vida, gracias a amigos de boca grande y fanáticos borrachos gilipollas, pero nunca en realidad ha boxeado, y parece divertido.

No es divertido. Resulta que la lucha de bar es un poco diferente del boxeo. Mike desliza almohadillas en sus manos, y tiene a Jared practicando golpes, cruces, ganchos y cortes hacia arriba, correcciones e instrucciones que ladra con cualquier desliz o error técnico. Tus pies están demasiado planos. Tus caderas no se mueven. Romperás tu muñeca si la giras como si fueras a lanzar un gancho. Tu peso debe cambiar hacia adelante mientras atizas. Empuja con las piernas a medida que realices ese corte hacia arriba.

Aunque no es divertido, es también lo más cerca que Jared ha estado alguna vez de una meditación exitosa. Mientras Mike comienza a permitirle lanzar combinaciones – enganches, cruzados, golpes hacia arriba - su mente y su cuerpo se hunde en los movimientos juntos, enfocado completamente en conseguir que todas las partes envueltas en los movimientos lo hagan juntas en un proceso exacto. Pierde la noción del tiempo, y no ve nada mas que las almohadillas rojas en las manos de Mike ni oye nada más que la voz de Mike, no siente nada, más que su respiración, su peso saltando de un pie a otro, girando sus caderas, su puño conectándose.

Jared está en buena forma, pero se cansa rápidamente, los músculos no acostumbrados a las constantes demandas del boxeo. No es tanto que no se haya ejercitado tan duro antes - lo ha hecho. Es que por lo general se concentra en un grupo muscular a la vez, y el boxeo, utiliza todo de una vez, no dándole a una sola parte de su cuerpo tanto como un momento para descansar.

—Creo que estas listo aquí, tigre. - dice Mike con una sonrisa y una palmada a su cabeza acolchada. - Lo has hecho bien. Para un completo y total novato.

—Gracias... – Jared jadea. - ¿Lo hacemos de nuevo mañana? - Chris le tira una botella de agua, y el engulle con gratitud entre las respiraciones agitadas.

Mike se ríe. — De ninguna manera, hombre. Estarás sintiendo eso por un par de días. Date un descanso, lo haremos de nuevo el viernes.

Jared se quita la camisa para limpiarse la cara, pero esta está totalmente empapada de sudor. Una toalla aterriza en su cabeza un segundo después.

—Gracias - le dice a su salvador.

—No hay problema. – Jensen responde. Jared agradece que ya su cuerpo este enrojecido por el esfuerzo, porque hay un rubor que se extiende desde las raíces de su cabello hasta muy por debajo de la cinturilla de los pantalones ante la idea de Jensen observándole en el ring con Mike.

Jared se las arregla para salir del ring sin enredarse en las cuerdas, a pesar de las piernas cada vez más inestables. Los ojos de Jensen son un peso pesado siguiendo sus movimientos, y Jared esta en la necesidad repentina de una ducha por mas de una razón, por lo que a toda prisa se dirige a los vestuarios.

—Lo hiciste bien. – dice Jensen a la espalda de Jared, y Jared sonríe.

  
*  
  
Jensen no tiene idea de lo que está pasando.

El equipo tenia un plan de ataque para tratar con el reportero, pero después de dos semanas cortas, Jared Padalecki se ajusta como si se supusiera que debería estar allí, y la gente le habla como un amigo, no un periodista.

Sale a la Sixth Street con Mike y Misha después de las horas, es invitado a cenar con Tom y su esposa, y sale a un bar de mierda donde Chris tiene una actuación regular tocando todos los miércoles por la noche.

Es martillado, y sus ojos realmente se humedecen cuando Jensen se niega a beber una cerveza con él por vez ochenta y cinco. Es ruidoso y se escapa por la boca y dice todo lo que le viene a la cabeza. Se da una palmada en los muslos cuando se ríe, ni siquiera trata de ocultar lo que está pensando o sintiendo, y es probablemente la persona más honesta inconscientemente que Jensen ha conocido.

Está entusiasmado por aprender, cada frase alguna variación de la pregunta "Por qué", y el equipo prefiere darle demostraciones cuando les pregunta sobre los aspectos técnicos de la lucha, mostrándole al cuerpo de Jared lo que se siente estar en un choque, o cómo salirse de una brazo como barrera al cuello.

Jensen se mete en estas sesiones de instrucción cada vez más frecuentemente, y Jensen por lo general termina siendo el que se queda hasta tarde, cuando Jared se queja _“Vamos, chicos, una vez más, puedo conseguir esto”_. Jared es un atleta natural, y Jensen agradece su entusiasmo para entender el deporte que Jensen ama.

Esa es la razón por la que trabaja una hora más cada día. No tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la manera en la que los ojos color avellana de Jared se inclinan hacia arriba, o la forma en que su presencia relaja los músculos de Jensen con más eficacia que un masaje, o la forma en la que Jensen quiere follarselo hasta que grite. Nada en absoluto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**  
**

**PARTE TRES**

El gimnasio está en silencio a excepción de los ocasiones estallidos en el acero corrugado y los gemidos amortiguados y los golpes de Jared y Jensen luchando. Los sonidos se hacen eco en el vacío, acompañando a los altos jadeos de su propio aliento, succiones, ruidos de jadeos mientras se esfuerza por proveer a sus músculos contraídos con oxígeno. Él y Jensen han estado luchando durante casi una hora, y Jared todavía no ha tirado a su oponente a la lona. No es sorprendente, pero frustrante, sin duda, viendo en que han estado haciendo esto cada noche durante las últimas dos semanas.

Jensen, por supuesto, esta apenas afectado, aunque el sudor corre de su cuerpo en riachuelos constantes, siendo detenido por el sobresaliente de su cadera y haciendo una pequeña piscinilla en su ombligo. Salta sobre las puntas de sus pies, paciente, a la espera de Jared para recuperarse.

—Vamos, hombre, puedes hacerlo, una vez más, vamos. – Su voz es profunda y suave, y la piel de gallina aparece sobre la piel caliente de Jared. Todas y cada una de las palabras de Jensen gotean insinuaciones, y no se necesita mucho para Jared ir allí en su mente, Jensen extendido  sobre sábanas blancas, kilómetros de músculo fuerte y capaz en sus manos, sus labios. Difícilmente puede pensar en otra cosa en estos días, no después de dos semanas de manos agarrando y deslizándose sobre la piel húmeda y músculos duros. Algo tiene que ceder.

Jared almacena otra bocanada de aire, y se precipita hacia Jensen, yendo bajo como se le instruyó, empujando su hombro hacia abajo y hacia adentro, forzando su peso en el hombre más pequeño para alterar su equilibrio. Jensen se inclina, expandiéndose de forma rápida y eficiente estableciendo su posición por encima de Jared. Ambos gruñen a medida que se impulsan el uno al otro, ninguno conteniéndose, esforzándose y luchando, abrazados. El tira y afloja dura demasiado tiempo, y Jared sabe que Jensen tiene una mayor resistencia que él, se da cuenta de que Jensen ha estado haciendo lo mínimo para mantenerse en pie a la espera de que Jared se agote. Ese hijo de puta.

De repente, Jared cambia su peso, soltando el agarre. Jensen pronuncia un "mmphm" de sorpresa, pero no tiene tiempo para ajustar su equilibrio antes de que Jared enganche una mano debajo de su rodilla izquierda y atrae a Jensen hacia su cuerpo. Jared enrosca su pierna izquierda con la derecha de Jensen, presiona su ventaja de peso hacia adelante, y caen juntos a la alfombra, pegando duro. La cabeza de Jensen cae hacia atrás, y Jared reflexivamente pone abajo una mano para amortiguar, lo que salva la parte posterior del cráneo de Jensen, pero lleva a toda la longitud de sus cuerpos a tocarse.

Jared canta con la victoria, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Lo hizo, mierda, tumbo a Jensen a la lona. Lanza alaridos y gritos un par de veces, y mira a Jensen, esperando ver alguna variación de la sonrisa indulgente que parece llevar como una expresión por defecto en la cara con respecto al entusiasmo de Jared, pero no está allí. Las pupilas de Jensen son enormes, reduciendo el verde de su iris a un anillo delgado, y sus ojos están fijos en la boca de Jared. Pasa la punta de su lengua por sus enrojecidos y regordetes labios y finalmente arrastra los ojos hasta encontrarse con los de Jared.

—Dios, ¿puedo-? - Le pregunta Jared, cortado por la boca de Jensen chocando con la suya. La mano de Jared todavía ésta en la cabeza de Jensen, y trata de apretar los dedos en el pelo corto de Jensen, termina sosteniendo el cráneo en la mano mientras provoca a los labios gruesos de Jensen con su lengua, persuadiendo a la boca hasta que se abra para que pueda lamer el interior.

Jensen gime suavemente, deja a Jared entrar y que chupe su lengua, haciendo girar sus caderas hacia arriba en las de Jared, arrastrando a la fricción contra sus pollas a través de cuatro capas muy delgadas de tela. La piel de Jared esta prendida en fuego, el calor recorriendo su cuerpo, solo por esto, por besarse y frotarse, por la respuesta abierta e inmediata de Jensen. Jared rompe el beso por aire, y lame lo salado de la piel de Jensen, llevando su lengua desde la fuerte mandíbula a lo largo de los tendones de su cuello, mordiendo justo en el pulso de Jensen y provocando otro impulso involuntario de las caderas de Jensen.

—Maldito seas, Jared, tan jodidamente caliente. – Jensen jadea, y Jared sonríe contra la suave, llena de pecas, piel del hombro de Jensen. Finalmente, mierda, finamente Jensen esta respirando tan agitadamente como el.

Jared arrastra su boca mas abajo, sonsacando a un pequeño pezón con el borde de los dientes, calmando al pequeño bultito con su lengua. Jensen sisea, y jala del cabello de Jared, tirándolo lo suficiente como para alzarlo ligeramente, pero no para herirlo. Jared desliza su mano desde el rostro de Jensen, traza los músculos oblicuos con las yemas de sus dedos, hunde su pulgar en las ranuras de las caderas de Jensen. Demasiada piel firme y hermosa, húmeda y caliente debajo de sus manos, cubriendo duros, inflexibles, y planos músculos. La polla de Jared palpita en sus shorts, y se pregunta si podría correrse con solo tocar el cuerpo de Jensen.

La polla de Jensen está irradiando calor, a centímetros de sus pulgares, y Jared no duda en restregar los dedos contra la dura longitud. —Oh, Dios. – se queja Jensen y Jared también quiere hacerlo, su palma llena de carne gruesa y vibrante.

—Jesús, Jensen, ¿puedo? ¿Puedo, por favor?  - Jared suplica, sus dedos trabajando la longitud de Jensen a través del material suave de sus pantalones de gimnasia.

—Cualquier cosa. – dice Jensen con voz áspera, mirando hacia abajo por su cuerpo para encontrarse con los ojos de Jared. Sus labios están hinchados de besos y empapados de saliva, y sus ojos se ven negros, y Jared nunca ha visto nada más caliente o querido algo tanto en la historia de sus experiencias sexuales. – todo lo que quieras, solo haz algo, Jared, joder.

Jared engancha los pulgares dentro de los pantalones de Jensen, los hace deslizarse lo suficientemente abajo como para que su polla surja libre y golpee contra su vientre plano, lo suficiente para exponer sus bolas llenas y apretadas contra su cuerpo. Se toma un segundo para admirar la polla de Jensen, de un hermoso color rojo oscuro, cabeza bulbosa brillante con liquido pre seminal, gruesa y larga y curvada justo para golpear los mejores lugares de muy adentro. Por supuesto, esta parte de la anatomía de Jensen sería tan perfecta como el resto de él.

Ambos gimen cuando Jared envuelve con sus largos dedos alrededor del eje de Jensen, y da unos cuantos tirones cortos experimentales. Jared mira el rostro Jensen para ver lo que le gusta, y sonríe cuando la mandíbula de Jensen se aprieta con placer con las rudas y duras caricias.

Jared le permite empujar en el círculo estrecho de su puño un par de veces, pero no puedo esperar más para probarlo. Pasa su lengua a través de ranura de Jensen,  amargo sabor en su boca. Jensen se revuelve debajo de él, le ruega con una letanía del nombre de Jared y cosas sucias, y Jared abre bien la boca, y toma toda la polla de Jensen hasta lo hondo, y succiona duro para callarlo, porque va a correrse en sus pantalones si Jensen dice otra palabra de cómo va a follarse la pequeña boquita caliente de Jared, y moverse hasta su culo caliente.

Funciona. Las palabras de Jensen se cortan en un gemido estrangulado, y Jared empuja sus caderas contra la lona, evitando que Jensen embista su polla en la garganta de Jared. Jared gime, la boca llena de carne caliente y dura, el escozor de tener la boca abierta con la fricción en sus labios, y este es el mejor sentimiento de todo el cochino mundo. Trabaja su lengua a los lados, memorizando la geografía de la polla de Jensen, venas y piel suave y palpitante sobre acero.

—Joder, Jared, amo tu puta boca, ungh… - Jensen gime, y de su pene brota otro estallido de líquido pre seminal caliente sobre la lengua de Jared. Jared se lo traga con avidez, ama el sabor, sólo porque es de Jensen. Su propia polla duele, la humedad brotando a través de sus boxeares y los pantalones cortos satinados del gimnasio.

Frota sus dedos suavemente sobre las bolas de Jensen, y abre su garganta, hundiendo esa hermosa polla profundamente en su boca, tanto como puede. Jensen se revuelve por encima de él, tira duro del cabello de Jared.

—Jared - no puedo -voy-

Jared gimotea con la idea de Jensen viniéndose en su boca, y un segundo después, fluidos calientes son disparados en su garganta, la polla de Jensen pulsando imposiblemente dura, saltando en la lengua de Jared. Traga con la boca llena, y esta lejanamente consciente de su palpitante erección, un par de toques cortos lejos de consumarse. Succiona a Jensen hasta que este esta suave, deja que la polla se deslice sobre sus labios húmedos, arrastrándose, y Jensen gime, sus ojos verdes entrecerrados, viendo a Jared como una serpiente.

Intensamente consciente de la mirada de Jensen, Jared se pone sobre sus rodillas, las abre ligeramente, bajándose los pantalones, pone su mano sobre su pene. Su cabeza cae hacia atrás y sus ojos se aprietan con la primera jalada, así que salta cuando Jensen golpea su mano.

—Mío. - gruñe, áspero y perezoso.

Jensen palmea su dureza, la rodea con sus dedos, acariciándolo con un lento ardor de arriba abajo. Jared muerde su labio, y se compromete a  la palma de la mano de Jensen a su eje, da vueltas con los dedos, arrastra un lento quema y hacia abajo de nuevo. Jared se muerde el labio, y se compromete a hacer que esto dure por más de dos caricias.

—Tan caliente así como estas, tan grande, voy a averiguar que es lo que te gusta, Jared, ¿Te gusta eso? ¿Te gusta duro y rudo o lento y suave? – Jensen deja que su boca hable constantemente, sin apartar los ojos de la cara de Jared mientras demuestra sus palabras con sus manos, acelerando la presión y el paso, ralentizándolo y suavizándolo, comprobando las reacciones de Jared.

Una firme jalada arranca un grito de Jared, y Jensen hace gime su aprobación.

—Ah, así, ¿Eh? – los dedos de Jared lo aprietan mas firme, y trabaja a Jared mas duro, mas rápido, apretando y tirando, hasta que Jared siente como que va a perder la cabeza.  – Voy a hacerlo así cuando este follandote el culo, justo así, y no vas a saber si quieres follarte en mi puño o empujarte contra mi polla.

—Oh, Dios. – Jared jadea.

Entre esas palabras y la imagen mental que inspiran y la mano áspera de Jensen en su pene, Jared esta hecho. Dispara semen por toda la lona, cuerpo temblando, muslos temblorosos, la visión oscureciéndose en algunos puntos. Jensen lo trabaja a través de eso, la charla sucia desvaneciéndose en estímulos suaves, su mano cubierta en los residuos de Jared.

La mente de Jared está totalmente quemada, borrosa en los bordes, pero esta lo suficientemente consciente para apretar la mano sucia de Jensen en afirmación cuando este le pregunta si a Jared le gustaría ir a su apartamento.

  
*  
  
Jared se empapa en la próxima semana antes de la UFC de pay-per-view en Las Vegas, averiguando que partes de Jensen puede archivar como trabajo, y que partes debe quedarse en privado. Tiene mas que suficiente para el articulo, pero no puede imaginarse dejar el campo de entrenamiento, porque sus líneas se han vuelto borrosas, y no puede dejar de estar fascinado con Jensen.

Jared aún no sabe cómo funciona Jensen, o cómo funciona entre ellos, pero no le importa tanto. No es más que feliz de que sea así.

  
  
*

 

El Mandalay Bay Event Center se llena a su máxima capacidad, las celebridades bien vestidas y los fans mas aguerridos y todo lo demás reunidos por la cartelera de pelea. La pelea titular de peso pesado es un partido por el título, y el campeón actual es un idiota al que todo el mundo le gustaría ver tomar un respiro. Jensen está aquí de acuerdo con las estipulaciones de su contrato, poniendo en su comparecencia prometida, dando una entrevista a la cámara con Morgan y algunas entrevistas fuera de cámara a pocos bloggers y revistas deportivas pequeñas para promocionar su pelea con Hodge el próximo mes.

Trajo a Jared con él, con el pretexto de darle una idea de las responsabilidades de Jensen y los detrás de escenas de las actividades con respecto a la promoción, pero él es consciente de sí mismo lo suficiente como para admitir que es porque sólo quiere estar con él. La decisión de Jensen fue reivindicada cuando Jared apareció fuera de la habitación de la suite llevando un traje de chaqueta negra y corbata negra, el pelo peinado hacia atrás, haciendo hincapié en la increíble estructura ósea de su cara.

Jensen está vestido con un traje, también, y una corbata negro, y odia a la cosa, pero todo es parte del paquete - se presenta, se ven bien, suena bien, y promueve la promoción.

La gente se mueve alrededor de ellos, tratando de encontrar sus asientos ante la primera pelea televisada, y es escandalosamente alto, como siempre, la música y la gente borracha teniendo conversaciones a un volumen estridente.

Jared se inclina, en el espacio de Jensen, y él no piensa nada de eso, porque esa es la única manera en la que puedan escucharse entre ellos. Jared susurra contra la concha de la oreja de Jensen, lo que hace temblar. —Te ves muy bien.

—Gracias. - dice Jensen. Está viendo a hombre gesticular con un vaso lleno de cerveza en la mano, justo por encima de la cabeza de su novia. Esto va a ser bueno.

—Quiero decir, realmente bien. - Jared respira. —Esa corbata me hace querer hacerte cosas.

Jensen mueve su cabeza, y su aliento se confunde con el de Jared mientras pregunta: —¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Me dan ganas de que despojarte de tu ropa, todo menos la corbata, así pueda sostenerla mientras me chupas la polla, guiar tu cabeza justo donde la quiera. – Jared se instala de nuevo en su asiento, su expresión suave, ojos curiosos mientras observa a los técnicos revolotear y a los árbitros prepararse para el evento principal.

— ¡Maldita sea, Jared! -  Jensen murmura, la polla endureciéndose en sus pantalones de vestir. Jared sólo sonríe, el muy imbécil, y las luces se apagan.

Después de eso, la tensión es agradable aparentemente, y Jensen tiene que aflojar la corbata, sólo para que pueda sacar las palabras de Jared fuera de su mente, disminuir su conciencia de la cosa alrededor de su cuello. Para que asiera pueda respirar.

Jensen sufre a través de cinco peleas que aturden la mente y quince invitaciones de fiestas antes de que finalmente consiga largarse de allí, con los dedos crispados con la necesidad de agarrar la mano de Jared y tirarlo contra la superficie mas cercana disponible.

La puerta a la suite golpea cerrándose, y Jensen tiene la cara de Jared en sus manos,  besando todo lo que vale la pena, lamiendo en el calor tibio de la boca de Jared, saboreando la textura de su labio inferior con los dientes.

Para todas las sucias y depravadas promesas de Jared, el sexo es en realidad extenuado, casi cuidadoso. Desnuda a Jensen lentamente, dejando la corbata como  había prometido, desnudándose gloriosamente poco a poco mientras estaba entre la boca de Jensen en su polla, y sus propios dedos abriéndole el culo. Cuando pone a Jensen en la cama, y se hunde en su polla palpitante, Jared coloca una mano sobre el pecho de Jensen y envuelve la otra alrededor de la corbata de Jensen. Sus caderas girando solamente, en realidad no se mueven mucho en lo absoluto, sólo trabaja la cabeza de la polla de Jensen contra su próstata. Es hermoso, el sudor mancha sus músculos y la piel enrojecida, pero Jensen no quiere apartar la mirada de sus ojos, metiéndose en ellos, completo como su cuerpo.

Después, Jared se enrosca en torno a él, presionando besos en su cuello. Jared lo rompe y lo abre como nada mas, y Jensen sabe que debe estar aterrorizado, pero cuando se trata de Jared, Jensen no puede fortalecer sus paredes cómo debería.

  
*  
  
Un mes hasta la lucha con Hodge, y los días de Jensen se van en un borrón en un montaje de entrenamiento, análisis de las películas de las luchas de Hodge, y algo más de entrenamiento. Lo único que se destaca del resto es estar con Jared. Pasa sus noches hablando, riendo, y después teniendo sexo para volarse las neuronas. En realidad no coincide con el resto de su vida - manzana, naranja, cabra - pero funciona, y se sorprende de sentirse equilibrado y relajado de una manera que por lo general no estaría cuando está inmerso en la preparación de una pelea.

Recibe la llamada de Danneel cuando está en la sala de cine a oscuras, tumbado en el sofá viendo un video aficionado de una de las primeras peleas profesionales de Hodge. Ella no suele telefonearle, especialmente durante una semana de estreno, atrapada en interminables entrevistas y promociones para la nueva película que se estrena el  viernes, y su vientre se retuerce frío mientras detiene la grabación y se conecta.

— ¿Danni? – contesta.

—Jensen. - dice ella. Su voz tiembla un poco en la segunda sílaba, como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué pasa, qué sucedió? - Jensen se sienta. Se han conocido el uno al otro durante cuatro años, y el nunca la ha visto llorar. Piensa en la dulce sonrisa de su madre, su hermano en algún lugar del Medio Oeste Americano, yendo a la escuela, y se imagina lo peor.

— ¿Lo has visto? ¿No?

—¿Ver qué?

—La maldita foto. - dice ella, y ese extraño sonido ahogado sale de su garganta de nuevo.

Se frota una mano por la cara.

—Danni, no he hecho otra cosa que comer, dormir y entrenar durante una semana. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que está pasando?

—Algún maldito idiota tiene una foto de nosotros. Esa última noche, ¿recuerdas? Tengo mis zapatos en mis manos, y tu me estas diciendo adiós con un beso, y esta en la portada de todas las revistas basura, junto con un titular acerca de cómo estoy engañando a Adán contigo. – Ella comienza a llorar cuando dice el nombre de Adán, y la mala sensación de Jensen se pone mucho peor.

Corre a laptop, y busca el nombre de Danneel en Google. Cada link en la primera página es una cierta variación de la “historia”, acompañado por esa maldita foto, el cabello de Danni alborotado por el sueño, sus pies desnudos enroscados en su alfombra de bienvenida mientras sus labios se inclinan sobre los de ella, un momento capturado fuera de contexto.

—Esa foto fue tomada hace tres meses, y no hizo nada...

— ¡Eso no importa una mierda, Jensen! ¡Mierda, a nadie le importa lo que realmente sucedió, sólo importa lo que parece! Nadie… - solloza, y es condenadamente claro que “nadie” significa Adán, el hombre del que hablaba esa noche, el hombre con el que ella ha estado saliendo durante seis meses, el hombre por el que está locamente enamorada.

—Danni, lo siento mucho. Voy a demandar a todas las revistas de mierda que corrieron esta historia, voy a hablar con él, decirle lo que realmente pasó.

—Ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo ahora, Jensen. Y no sé, quiero decir, si él es el tipo de persona que creería esa mierda sobre mí, no sé... – dice ella, insegura de sí misma.

Eso molesta a Jensen mas que cualquier otra cosa, que un que un imbécil y un montón de editores sin escrúpulos tomo la fuerza y la confianza de la voz de Danneel.

—No digas eso. - murmura. - Esta fuera de balance y sorprendido. Sólo necesita algún tiempo para que se acomode por sí mismo.

Ella sólo llora con más fuerza con eso, y él desea que pudiera ser mejor. En todo.

—Lo siento mucho. - repite otra vez, inútilmente, y pasa la siguiente media hora escuchándola hablar y llorar, en ninguna parte cerca de la persona que necesita.

  
*  
  
Jared rebota en el gimnasio, en dirección a la oficina de Jensen. Trabajó en el artículo toda la tarde, y está satisfecho con su progreso, pero tiene pliegues en el cuello y en los hombros que necesita aflojar. Está muy satisfecho con sus ideas acerca de cómo aflojar los músculos. Incluso tiene una presentación oral preparada que está seguro que Jensen apreciará. A Jensen le encanta cuando Jared le dice exactamente lo que va a hacer para hacerle perder la cabeza.

—Hey. – llama en señal de saludo. Chris está en su escritorio, la cabeza inclinada en sus manos. — ¿Qué pasa?

Jared casi retrocede con la expresión del rostro de Chris.

—Siéntate, Jared.

Se deja caer en la silla, las rodillas débiles, la imaginación vívida produciendo todo tipo de escenarios que podrían haber puesto esa mirada allí.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Jensen esta bien?

Chris resopla, pero no hay rastro de humor en ello.

—No, él definitivamente no está bien, pero está bien. – Lo que esa mierda signifique. Chris suspira y continúa. – Se acabo.

Jared frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Chris desliza un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio, y los señala con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Ambos, el _Team of the Republic_ y Jensen Ackles han cumplido con sus obligaciones según el contrato. Tú ya no tienes acceso a este edificio o a cualquiera de sus miembros.

El shock entumece los labios de Jared y sus dedos. Parte de él esta convencido de que Chris está bromeando, y la otra parte se niega a procesarlo, porque esto no tiene ningún sentido.

—Chris, que-

—Voy a necesitar tu llave. Cualquier seguimiento de problemas puedes resolverlo a través del manager de Jensen. —Las emociones de Jared no puede asentarse en furia o miedo, porque claramente, Chris ha perdido la cabeza. —Así que, esa es la línea oficial del partido. - dice Chris.

—Está bien. - dice Jared débilmente. -¿Cuál es la historia oficial?

—Extraoficialmente, Jensen es un puto cabrón gigantesco. Hay un poco de basura dando vueltas a su alrededor y de Danneel, y Danni esta completamente jodida al respecto, y lo que, naturalmente, Jensen deduce y llega a conclusión completamente ilógica y va dicta desde lo alto que él no quiere mas a "los medios de comunicación" por ahí.

Un sudor frío se desata en la frente de Jared, su garganta se aprieta, y su boca saliva, el cuerpo sintiéndose como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

—¿Qué? No puede, Chris, ¿El cree que yo tuve algo que ver con esa historia? - Jared odia a este tipo de basura, el lado sucio, repugnante de los medios de comunicación, dispuesto a jugarse un juego de suma de ceros para vender unidades, para arruinar la vida de las personas y la reputación con fines de lucro.

—Oh, no. – Chris escupe. —Él sabe que tú no tuviste nada que ver con eso.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido. - dice Jared.

—No tiene por qué. - dice Chris. — Se pone así a veces, chico, toma alguna decisión totalmente estúpida basada en la razón del espacio extraterrestre. Él sólo. Mira, por alguna razón, llegaste a ver el mejor lado de él. Tal vez lo llevaste bien, ¿Quién sabe? Pero tiene un lado malo también, y así es como luce.

La sangre se desvanece de la cara de Jared. Piensa en su primer par de días aquí, cuando todo el mundo estaba preocupado por la reacción de Jensen con él, cuando todos parecían asustados de Jensen. Había olvidado ese temor inicial, los había quemado por seis semanas de pasión, y maldita sea, pensó que el respeto era mutuo. Jared quiere gritar y golpear cosas, especialmente la cara bonita de Jensen. Pero no puede dejar que nada de eso salga, porque Chris no sabe que su relación con Jensen va mucho más allá de una colaboración profesional y de una amistad floreciente.

Jared aprieta los dientes, moviendo su mandíbula dolorosamente, y coloca la llave en el borde de la mesa.

— ¿Siempre es así de jodidamente frio? -  Jared pregunta, con la esperanza de que Chris lo niegue, que lo regrese o que haga una broma.

—A veces. - dice, sus ojos azules sosteniendo una compasión que indica que Chris podría saber más sobre lo que Jared está pasando de lo que él pensaba.

Chris lo acompaña hasta el frente, donde Jared finalmente llega más allá de la niebla de la conmoción e indignación para darle las gracias por todo. Con una palmadita final en la espalda, Chris cierra la puerta detrás de él.

  
*  
  


Después de la partida de Jared, Jensen se lanza al entrenamiento. Chris tiene que obligarlo a volver a casa a dormir, pero Jensen se mantiene en el sofá, sin ganas de ir a la cama, evitando recuerdos de Jared. Toma consuelo en su rutina, en la mecánica  precisión de su dieta y ejercicio.

Lleva la suficiente tensión en sus hombros que tiene que hacer terapia de masaje casi todos los días y Katie se queja de el. El resto del equipo le da un gran rodeo, y no los culpa. Se siente como si pudiera morder todo el tiempo, con ganas de arrancar cabezas, pero no más que la suya.

Por primera vez en tres años, entra en un sentimiento de lucha con menos confianza en el resultado. Se siente pesado, y no sabe si el peso es atribuible a las quince libras adicionales que lleva en su cuerpo, o la duda persistente que afecta a su mente.

  
*  
  
Cada lugar de mierda al que Jared ve, Jensen le está mirando a él -desde banners de cincuenta pies de largo, desde el folleto de promoción brillante en su mano, desde las pantallas gigantes en lo alto. El estomago de Jared se aprieta con furia y dolor y  nostalgia. Fue hecho pedazos y algo más por este tío, pero tiene un artículo que terminar y que no estará completo sin los resultados de esta pelea. Va a hacer un maldito articulo que le de premios como pieza ganadora del periodismo deportivo, solo para joder a Jensen, mostrarle que no todos los reporteros son bastardos deshonestos.

El asiento de Jared es horrible, pero al menos esta dentro del edificio, y la gente sentada a su alrededor no esta embriagada de forma desastrosa, a diferencia de la multitud alrededor de él American Airlines Center. La arena esta casi vacía cuando comienzan las primeras peleas preliminares, y poco a poco se llena a su máxima capacidad cuando el árbitro de la quinta pelea anuncia el resultado. Se pone ruidoso, y caliente, y el aire carga un sentimiento de fuerte expectativa.

Los altavoces resuenan con un fuerte rock y hip hop y la ocasional canción de country para los locales entre peleas, y el olor de cerveza derramada y hierba es acido. Jared intenta no pensar en su último evento de la UFC, cuan diferente era allá abajo en los asientos VIP, y definitivamente no piensa en lo que sucedía después.

Los combates televisados son emocionantes, batiendo a la multitud en un frenesí. Un par de ligeros van parejos las tres rondas, manteniendo un ritmo vertiginoso distribuido equitativamente entre combates en tierra y de pie. El resultado es una decisión dividida, y Jared esta seguro que va haber una revancha en un futuro próximo, debido a que el apareamiento es tan bueno.

Dos peleas de peso welter van en fila, produciendo una victoria por sumisión por  uno de los luchadores estar usando su brazo para ahogarlo y un nocaut técnico gritado por el árbitro. Los pesos pesados, básicamente, tienen un combate de boxeo, pero su cardio es mejor que la mayoría de su división, y la lucha sigue siendo interesante, debido a la posibilidad de un golpe de gracia. Viene al final de la tercera ronda, con ambos peleadores gastados y dejando caer sus manos. Cualquiera de ellos podría haber quedado atrapado, pero el que lo hizo se queda inconsciente por un minuto o dos, tendido en la lona, mientras la multitud murmura su preocupación. Y la alegría que sube cuando el boxeador es ayudado a levantarse sacude las vigas.

Las palmas de Jared sudan cuando Jeffrey Dean Morgan sube al octágono para anunciar la última pelea de la noche, y la parte de atrás de su cuello le pica. Esto es todo.

La música de Jensen inicia primero, ya que Hodge es el titular del cinturón en la división de peso medio. Los flashes se disparan como mil supernovas mientras Jensen emerge del túnel, flanqueado por Chris y Mike, y el ruido de la multitud sobrepasa el de los altavoces, un muro de ruido demasiado alto que presiona a sus tímpanos.

Jared mira en la pantalla grande, demasiado lejos para ver los detalles de las personas en el piso; Jensen se ve bien, centrado y relajado. Un poco del aliento que no se había dado cuenta que retenía se libera, al igual que otra cosa se aprieta en su pecho.

Hodge entra en la arena acompañado de una rápida canción de Linkin Park con una melodía pegajosa, y el suelo vibra bajo los pies de Jared. Él siempre rodo los ojos a la frase del locutor usada en exceso de "la atmósfera es eléctrica", pero lo entiende ahora.  No hay otra descripción para ello, la energía y la pasión que brota de la audiencia.

Todo el mundo se mantiene de pie, incluso después de que el árbitro señala el inicio de la lucha. Hodge y Jensen chocan sus guantes en el centro del octágono, una muestra de respeto, y se alejan el uno del otro con rapidez, ninguno dispuesto a renunciar a las primeras posiciones. Sorprendentemente, Hodge no va a por el derribo de inmediato.

Trabaja su lucha de pie, intentando un intercambio con Jensen, pero Hodge se etiqueta con un buen número de golpes a la izquierda y algunos de pierna un poco vicioso en sus patadas en los primeros dos minutos.

Hodge ya está a favor de su pierna derecha, las patadas bajas no se ven impresionantes en televisión, no del todo llamativo, pero Jared sintió unas cuantas en el ring con Mike, y cojeo durante dos días.

Está claro que después del tercer minuto Jensen no ha perdido nada de velocidad debido al peso extra, y Hodge es superado en términos de kickboxing. Cambia de táctica, tirando bajo, pero Jensen se las arregla para mantener el equilibrio y la posición en los tres intentos diferentes. La cuarta vez, Hodge tiene éxito, y la espalda de Jensen toca la lona con un poco de fuerza. Tiene a Hodge en guardia completa, por lo que no puede hacer demasiado daño. La campaña del primer round resuena, y los peleadores se separan inmediatamente, yendo a sus esquinas.

Jensen definitivamente ganó la primera ronda, controlando el ritmo de la pelea, dejando un buen número de golpes y evadiendo con éxito tres intentos de derribo. Uno menos, cuatro por venir.

Sesenta segundos después, los combatientes están de vuelta en el centro del octágono.

Hodge no pierde energía tratando de kickboxing con Jensen, sólo dispara y dispara otra vez hasta que Jensen, finalmente se cae. Esta vez, Hodge hace más de un esfuerzo para pasar la guardia, y en la lucha, Jensen queda abierto para un codo vicioso en la frente. Jared se estremece, y espera que la piel no se rompa.

Es mucho más difícil luchar cuando estás sangrando, y le da a tu oponente un montón de ventajas prácticas y psicológicas. Jared da un suspiro de alivio cuando Jensen se las arregla para deslizarse de nuevo en la jaula, y se ayuda así mismo a levantarse, de vuelta a estar de pie.

Jensen se mantiene de pie por un largo tramo, mientras se agarran en contra de la jaula, pero Hodge eventualmente lo lleva al suelo de nuevo, estando el arriba. Por el último minuto de la ronda, Jensen toma una andanada de golpes, su guardia aflojando y dándole a Hodge ventaja para ganar fuerza con sus golpes. Jensen logra atinar alguno de los suyos, a los riñones en su mayoría, pero Jared puede decir que no hacen mucho daño.

Cuando la ronda termina, el rostro de Jensen esta rojo debido a las heridas, y su pecho sube y baja.

Jared no puede apartar los ojos de la gran pantalla. Él sabe que mientras Chris frota la espalda de Jensen, también está tratando de conseguir calmar su respiración. Jensen está asintiendo con la cabeza, pero parece que no puede dejar de aspirar aire. Es demasiado pronto para que él este así de cansado con su régimen de acondicionamiento, pero el dolor hace cosas divertidas con el cuerpo, y Jensen fue golpeado hasta quedar reducido a la nada con esa ronda, además de llevar quince kilos más de lo que está acostumbrado a llevar.

El pulso de Jared repiquetea en sus oídos, y siente el mismo tipo de miedo que sintió el día en el que su hermano vino a sacarlo de clases, por lo de su abuela. No le decía a Jared que era lo que pasaba, pero Jared sabía que algo había ocurrido. Podía sentirlo.

La tercera ronda se inicia con otro derribo y más peleas en el suelo y golpes, del que Jensen finalmente logra liberarse al cabo de treinta segundos de abuso. Hodge golpea de nuevo, y Jensen sólo envuelve sus brazos alrededor del chico y se cuelga de el mientras se van hacia abajo el peso del hombre más grande aplastando su cuerpo. Jensen trata un débil kimura, pero Hodge se defiende con facilidad, y vuelve a golpear la cara de Jensen.

Su cabeza golpea la colchoneta con cada impacto, pero aún se está defendiendo, lanzando golpes inútiles y usando las caderas y las piernas para mantener a Hodge en guardia. Sus pies se deslizan más y más abajo, y Hodge toma eso como un espacio libre para permitirle hacer lo que quiera. Le da aun mas espacio para poder golpearle, y la famosa barbilla de Jensen se mantiene intacta mientras absorbe una serie de duros golpes.

La campana es una bendición, y Jared aguanta la respiración, mientras Jensen se toma unos segundos antes ponerse de pie con dificultad y dirigirse a su esquina.

La multitud lo siente también, sus habituales silbidos y sus enfebrecidos aplausos se desvanecen en murmullos bajos de preocupación. Esto no esta bien, e incluso la persona más sedienta de sangre en la arena lo siente. Jensen ha perdido la pelea, ya esta completamente listo, pero esa jodida y legendaria barbilla es la que lo mantiene consciente y el puto bastardo no va a rendirse. Se supone que debe haber dos rounds más, y que van a ser igual que estés, Jared no cree que pueda soportar verlo, pero tiene que hacerlo.

Jensen manda todo al infierno, pero Hodge es el que se toma su tiempo para llegar al centro del octógono en el comienzo de la cuarta ronda, como si no quisiera estar haciendo esto. Una y otra vez, tumba a Jensen al suelo, y deja caer golpe y golpe en su rostro y cabeza y hombros y torso. Una y otra vez, Jensen se niega a rendirse, haciéndolo lo suficiente para evitar que el árbitro suene el silbato, incluso luchando por ponerse de pie, solo para volver a caerse segundos más tarde.

Los hombros de Hodge están caídos, y no con fatiga, mientras esta sentando sobre Jensen, haciéndole sangrar por la boca, y aun así, Jensen no se desmaya. Jared cierra sus ojos durante una ola larga de golpes, no quiere ver o llevar la cuenta después de los quince. La arena esta tan quieta y en silencio que Jared puede escuchar los sonidos enfermos de la carne golpeando el cuero desde su asiento. Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas, y su mano se encaja dolorosamente en la parte posterior del asiento de plástico delante de él. Quiere llorar cuando la campana suena de la cuarta ronda.

Jensen se tropieza hasta llegar a su esquina, y se engancha con los dedos a la jaula. Chris vierte agua sobre su cabeza y su espalda, y Jared puede leer claramente los labios en la pantalla gigante.

_¿Quieres volver ahí, Jensen? ¿Quieres volver a salir?_

Jensen asiente con la cabeza, una afirmación de arriba a abajo, y Jared quiere matarlo, extraerle el corazón y pisotearlo, con tal y Jensen sepa como se siente. Chris limpia la espalda de Jensen con una toalla, pregunta de nuevo _¿Quieres volver allí?_ Y de nuevo Jensen asiente con la cabeza, pero sus dedos aun están enganchados en el alambre de la jaula, su cabeza ensangrentada e inclinada, sus ojos cerrados.

 _Vamos, idiota, si vas a ir, tienes que ir ahora_.

Jensen asiente con la cabeza, desesperadamente, pero sus dedos son garras, y simplemente no van a soltar la jaula. El idiota intencional del cerebro de Jensen tal vez no quiera rendirse, pero su cuerpo es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que es lo mejor. Chris le da una mirada final a Jensen, cuyo cuerpo está atormentado por los visibles temblores, y tira la toalla blanca que utilizó para limpiar el sudor y la sangre de Jensen, poniendo fin a la lucha.

Chris desenrosca los dedos de Jensen de la jaula uno por uno, llevando a Jensen a través del equipo de Hodge y de Morgan entrevistando al campeón. Kripke le da a uno de sus subordinados el cinturón y sigue a Jensen fuera del octágono.

Jared hace su camino a través de una multitud de personas, utilizando el tamaño de su cuerpo para empujar fuera de su camino a estos cuando no se mueven lo suficientemente rápido. Si alguien le da una mala mirada, no se da cuenta, ni tampoco le importa un carajo. Hurga en el bolsillo buscando su celular, con los dedos temblando mientras encuentra el contacto correcto y presiona llamar mientras sale del edificio.

—Cógelo, cógelo, cógelo. – reza mientras se mueve hacia su coche, aparcado a media milla de la arena.

La llamada se conecta con un silbido, y los sonidos de un zumbido típico de hospital suenan en el fondo.

—Centro Medico Sureño UT. - dice Chris, y cuelga.

Jared programa la ubicación en su GPS, y cinco minutos más tarde, esta corriendo a través de las puertas de la sala de emergencias.

Chris, Mike, Misha y Tom están todos en la sala de espera, y Jared se detiene de golpe. Se pone de rodillas en el suelo sobre las baldosas frías frente a Chris.

—¿Cómo está?

—Lo están mirando ahora. - dice, con los ojos fuera de foco y muy lejanos. - Kripke está allí con él. Ellos, uh, lo trajeron aquí porque tienen los mejores neurólogos de la zona.

Jared se agarra su propio muslo, hundiendo sus dedos, el dolor que necesita para mantenerse cuerdo.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Existe daño neurológico?

Chris se estremece. Misha le pone una mano sobre su hombro y aprieta.

—Sólo por precaución, Jared. Él no perdió el conocimiento, y eso es una buena señal.  Fue capaz de responder a las preguntas en la ambulancia, y no parece tener ninguna pérdida de función motora o su memoria. En este caso, su cabeza dura fue a la vez una bendición y una maldición. – dice Misha, y Jared no sabe si darle un beso por  darle una buena noticia o golpearle los dientes por ser un impertinente acerca de algo tan importante, maldición.

Al final, no hace ninguna de ellas. Jared se sienta hacia atrás en el piso sucio de la sala de emergencia, esconde el rostro entre las manos, y llora como un bebé.

  
  
*  
  
Jensen ha sido diagnosticado con una conmoción cerebral grave, fractura de un hueso orbital, un tímpano roto y contusiones de sus intercostales. Está en situación de baja médica de tres meses, lo que significa que no hay entrenamiento, ejercicios y definitivamente no peleas.

Kripke insiste en que vea a un psicólogo deportivo. Jensen toma el número, pero no lo llama. Los doctores  colocan un montón de medicamentos para el dolor en sus brazos cuando es dado de alta, pero el no lo toma. Ha visto a muchos de sus colegas comenzar de esta manera, utilizándolos por motivos legítimos al principio, luego volviéndose adictos a la lucha libre de dolor, de tomar píldoras así las necesiten o no.

No recuerda la pelea – un efecto secundario de la conmoción - y piensa que probablemente este agradecido por ello. Está jodido lo suficiente sin el recuerdo de haber sido golpeado, literalmente, como para ser incapaz de detenerlo.

Jensen no tiene puta idea de qué hacer consigo mismo. Su vida estaba estructurada, probablemente en un grado poco saludable, lo sabe. Pero ahora todo lo que utilizaba para formar la base de su existencia está fuera de sus límites. Sus opciones se acercan como un abismo oscuro, aterrador y vasto e impenetrable por completo.

En lugar de pensar, durante dos semanas consecutivas, juega videojuegos, come comida para llevar sólo cuando el estómago le acosa con punzadas de hambre, y ve mucha televisión horrible. Hay mucho para elegir.

Chris se pasa por allí todos los días para asegurarse de que no se ha suicidado, y encuentra una manera de recordarle cada vez que Jared estuvo en el hospital, yendo a visitarlo. El tácito “Tu lo jodiste, estúpida mierda” precede a la sugerencia de que Jensen llame a Jared. Quiere hacerlo, pero no lo hará. Sabe que lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero no piensa que pedir perdón será suficiente para ser perdonado, y no se lo merece, de todos modos.

Jensen llevaba un par de muy viejos pantalones de pijama y una fina camiseta sucia cuando suena el timbre a las cuatro y media. Pone en pausa a Oprah, esperando a Chris, y se queda parpadeando a la luz del sol cuando abre la puerta y encuentra a Jared.

—Wow. - dice Jared, lleva gafas de sol en la cabeza. —Luces de mierda. – cuando Jensen no contesta - porque no puede - Jared pasa a su lado dentro del oscuro y frio pasillo. Jensen está inmóvil en el vestíbulo mientras Jared – el jodido Jared - se instala en el sofá, apoyando los pies sobre la mesa de café. —Vamos, Jensen, siéntate un rato. -Da palmaditas en el cojín junto a él, y Jensen sólo camina, en piloto automático, todavía un poco incrédulo. El calor irradia a su lado, y él quiere alcanzar y tocarlo.

—Chris me dijo que estás teniendo un poco de dificultad para adaptarte a la vida civil después de tu derrota  espectacular. - dice Jared, conversacional, como si no ha pasado un mes desde que se vieron, como si Jensen no le había cortado de su vida con una precisión quirúrgica, como si la última pelea de Jensen no hubiese sido aterradora y horrible y mala.

Sin embargo, Jensen se asusta lo suficiente como para sonreír, y Jared continúa.

—Hay definitivamente cosas buenas que no has considerado. – las manos de Jared se cruzan por encima de su abdomen, la cabeza se apoya contra la parte trasera del sofá de Jensen, los ojos fijos en algo fascinante en el techo.

Jared bebe de toda su longitud mientras puede. Dios, extraña esas largas líneas, ese gran cuerpo, esos pómulos afilados. La manera en la que Jensen pudiera hablarle como nadie mas lo haría, la manera en la que Jensen hablaba casi tanto como el, abierto como nunca ha estado con alguien mas.

—Nuevas cicatrices sexys, por ejemplo. La descripción “apuesto” ahora se puede utilizar cuando se refiere a tu rostro. - dice Jared.

—Siempre he soñado con ser llamado “apuesto”. – Jensen responde, dejándose hundir más en los cojines y en la comodidad surrealista de Jared, en su casa de nuevo.

— ¿Quién no lo haría? Otra cosa. – Jared dice. Unos segundos más tarde, algo en un envase en plástico aterriza en el pecho de Jensen.

— ¿Por qué, Jared? No debiste. - Es una taza de mantequilla de maní de Reese, medio derretida por el calor del cuerpo de Jared.

— ¿No lo quieres? - Jared pregunta, haciendo un movimiento para tomar el caramelo de vuelta.

—No he dicho eso. - Jensen mueve el dulce pegajoso fuera del alcance de Jared.

Jared se asienta contra el sofá, un poco más cerca esta vez, así que sus codos se rozan.

—Creo que captaste la idea, entonces. Comida. Cualquiera que sea la comida que quieras comer. Crema de caramelo y costillitas ahumadas y tocino fresco y tomate. Con mayonesa real. Y la sal. — La voz de Jared se reduce a un susurro reverente. —Una cerveza, Jensen.

Jensen se ríe, por primera vez desde que Jared salió de su oficina hace todas esas semanas.

—Opciones. ¿A dónde ir, qué hacer, qué comer?

Cuando Jared lo dice, esas decisiones no se sienten tan abrumadoras. Puede verse a sí mismo, sentado en un bar, comiendo alitas de pollo y bebiendo una Shiner Bock. O, finalmente yendo a ver una obra de teatro en Nueva York. O bien, tomando una mano más firme en el programa de después de la escuela, pasar más tiempo con los niños, a pesar de que no se le permite hacer ejercicio. Trata de no imaginar a Jared haciendo todas esas cosas con él, pero no es tan dulce, tan consiente de él, y eso lo hace más atractivo.

—Sí. - le dice a Jared. – Opciones.

Jared afirma con un sonido de su garganta, y de alguna manera se están tocando todo el camino desde los codos hasta las rodillas.

—Y por supuesto, la ventaja más importante.

—¿Mmm?

—Ahora que no estás entrenando, por fin puedo follarte en el colchón. Tienes la oportunidad de experimentar lo sublime de mi polla en tu culo. -Las palabras hechas con un suave tono de broma, pero Jensen escucha la incertidumbre, y la cuestión más  grave.

—Jared. - dice Jensen, moviéndose para sentarse, para ponerse de pie, pero Jared le coge de su mano y lo lanza sobre su costado.

—No estoy demasiado orgulloso como para aprovecharme de ti en tu estado debilitado. Te vas a sentar aquí, y vas a escuchar.

Jensen está demasiado aturdido para luchar, y no está seguro de que quiera, de todos modos, así que solo asiente con la cabeza, y busca en la cara de Jared señales de cómo es que esto va a seguir.

—Fuiste un enorme cabrón el mes pasado. Aun estoy muy enojado por esa mierda que hiciste, incluso si entiendo el porque lo hiciste. Me asusto de muerte que pudieras excluirme de esa manera, Jensen.

Jensen no dice nada, porque a el le da miedo también. Siempre ha sido así, alejándose de las personas e hiriéndolos si percibe alguna amenaza a su seguridad. Nunca se ha cuestionado, hasta que llego Jared.

—Pero, después de mucho hablar y muchas mamadas suplicantes, creo que es posible para nosotros tratar de tener algo bueno. ¿Qué piensas? - Jared pregunta.

Poco a poco, Jensen desliza su mano desde su pecho hasta el de Jared, colocando su mano sobre el corazón de Jared. Jared inmediatamente le pone la mano encima, y el simple toque hace a su pulso acelerarse.

—Creo que estás loco. - dice, con sinceridad y con gratitud.

Jared se ríe, un genuino alivio de tensión y diversión que tiene los labios de Jensen picándole y su corazón hinchándose.

—Sí. Sí, estoy loco. - dice Jared con un apretón a la mano de Jensen debajo de la suya. – igual tu. ****


End file.
